


In the heat of the Easter holiday

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Cas wears Dean's underwear, Church Sex, College Student Dean, Extremelysuperlight dom/sub undertones, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High schooler Castiel, In bathroom but it's still church, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in underwear, Mutual Pining, Older Dean, Older brother teasing, POV switch, Prompt Fic, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Tension, Slight homophobic language, Sneaking Around, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Twink Castiel, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: <em>Cas is a high schooler and his brother Gabriel, a college student, is coming back home for a bit bringing a friend: Dean Winchester. As soon as Cas meets Dean, he’s hooked and Dean is driving him crazy because he’s always subtly touching him and bringing himself closer. Also, Cas has to give Dean his room for the rest of his stay. Cas struggles because Dean is older and gorgeous and surely he’s not interested in Cas that way, but actually Dean is, is he ever! There’s a problem though: Cas’ best friend Balthazar is always flirting with Cas and Dean doesn’t like that one bit, but Cas doesn’t think much about it because Balthazar is always been like that with him and he’s a total flirt by nature, so he thinks it’s just normal behaviour for Balthazar.</em></p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Easter holiday just got a hell of a lot more interesting, for basically all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maundy Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think jealousy and/or pining is my jam, lately everything I write have these themes, lol.  
> And thank you, BeeCas, for being the best beta there is!

  
  


Castiel sighed and twirled his pen between his fingers. The Thursday before Easter was always a half-day but today it seemed longer than ever. Their History teacher droned on about the historical importance of Easter contra the religious and Castiel had zoned out long ago.

In fact, he didn’t even know why the teacher bothered. Every year, Pontiac Township High School closed for four and a half days to let the kids celebrate with their families and every year the faculty expected the students to pay attention to the very last minute.

He supposed he couldn’t blame them for trying, especially since they did it before every break and not just Easter, but he couldn’t see the point either. He was just sad that History was the last of his lessons for the day because that teacher was an ass when it came to time. They would end the day on the last minutes and never earlier, Castiel know.

It didn’t help that this was his senior year either. All the students in his class were so close to graduation that they could feel it in their teeth and even Castiel, the diligent student he was, could feel it. Their bodies were practically buzzing to be let free, to get this pre-taste of freedom.

Come fall Castiel would hopefully be at the DeVry University in Chicago, just like both of his brothers before him, and high school would just be a speck of dust in his rearview mirror. Well, he hadn’t gotten an acceptance letter yet but he hadn’t gotten any kind of letter from any of his chosen Universities, no one had. It was still too early but Castiel just knew anyway. He wanted to go there and he would.

If only he could just escape this droning nightmare of a teacher.

"So what’re you doing for Easter?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his friend’s whispered question. "What I always do."

Balthazar scrunched up his face. "Aw, come on. Can’t you ditch your family just this once? It’ll be your last Easter as a high school student, you should come to Meg’s party. It’s your last chance."

"Like Meg’s gonna stop having parties."

Balthazar snorted and looked away. Castiel could feel his friend’s resignation radiating off him like cold air. But he didn’t know why Balthazar was so upset about. Castiel almost never came to parties anyway and he certainly wasn’t going to on Easter.

His family wasn’t overly religious or zealous but compared to many others he supposed they were considered quite religious. They went to church on holidays and actually prayed before dinner and stuff, not that Castiel was very into the whole thing. It came from Mom’s side and Castiel went along just to indulge his family.

And Easter was an important holiday. Resurrection of Christ and all that. Balthazar knew that so Castiel didn’t know what had him sighing.

"I’ll see if I can get away a little tomorrow." He relented after a while and Balthazar flashed him a smile that made Castiel roll his eyes again. "Not for the party. And I’m not saying for sure."

"You’ll text me."

"I’ll text you."

Later, when Castiel was riding his bicycle home to Boulder Drive, he berated himself for promising to even try to get away. He would have to text Balthazar and tell him it was a no-go because he already knew it would be.

Both his older brothers were coming home over the holiday and Gabe was even bringing a friend. Castiel knew nothing about him except that Gabe had mentioned him quite a lot so Castiel suspected they were close friends. Especially for the guy to come stay with them for almost four days.

It was fine with Castiel either way, what was not fine was that Mom had promised Castiel’s room to the stranger. Castiel hated that. He didn’t like other people in his personal space, barely his siblings were let in.

But there was just no other room because Mom refused to let the guest share a room with someone else. So Castiel was bunkering with Anna while Mike and Gabe shared the guest room that had formerly been Gabe’s room before he left for collage.

Mike’s old room had long since been permanently turned into a study for Dad because Michael actually had his own apartment and everything back up in Chicago where he worked and that fact had been used against Castiel when he’d argued for someone taking that room.

They had a guest room but it was Gabe’s old room and he wanted it back for the stay, Mike couldn’t sleep in his because no one could these days and the guest shouldn’t have to share. There was nothing to argue about because everything was decided.

Castiel wasn’t even home and he already hated it.

  
  


He grumbled his way all through cleaning his room and the process of making sure nothing personal could be snooped out too easily. His skin was crawling with imagined prying eyes and he made only sullen grimaces in response to his little sister’s teasing.

"Come on, Cassie." Anna giggled at him while he changed the sheets. "You _that_ unhappy to share a room with me? Some people always share rooms."

"I know." Castiel muttered and thought of how Gabe and the mystery guest shared a room at the dorms. "It’s not the sharing, I just wanna sleep in my own bed."

"You’re spoiled." Anna said in a sing-song voice and Castiel wanted to yank at her pony tail.

He knew they had it good, having been raised in a house where they never had had to share a bedroom, even though there was four of them. They even had three bathrooms, one upstairs and two downstairs and Castiel knew he had no right to be complaining.

Still, this was _his_ room.

"You’re bugging me, get out."

Anna made a face at him and hopped off his chair. "Just because of that you’re making your own bed. Grumpy."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his sister as she walked out and his eyes hurt a little. He needed to stop doing that. He repressed the thought of the depressingly narrow and creaky tent bed he would be forced to sleep on for the next few days and instead went to close the door behind her.

He stood by the door for a moment, making sure Anna wasn’t coming back and then he walked swiftly over to his bed to take a knee beside it and slide out the box beneath it.

Keeping his porno in a box beneath his bed. So tiresomely common. But that was what it was and Castiel had no wish for the stranger to look under the bed and find it. He supposed the guy would be pretty cool and laid-back if he willingly was friends with Gabe and for Gabe to even invite him home said something about his character but Castiel didn’t take any chances.

Plus, no matter how accepting someone was about the whole gay-thing, it would be awkward to look a person in the eyes if he had seen Castiel’s stash of gay magazines, pictures of men in panties, purple dildo with matching Astroglide tubes, and condoms.

His whole family and all of his friends knew he was gay, it wasn’t that big of a deal. No one knew about this, though. But hey, everyone watched porn at some point, right?

Right.

He knew it was true but it didn’t stop him from hiding the box in his closet where he could actually lock the door. Just for the sake of it he booted up his computer and deleted all the browser history before he promptly shut his computer off again. It was of course password protected but Castiel didn’t want to take any chances with someone who was friends with Gabe. He only wished he knew better ways to protect his computer information.

Just for good measure he bent down and pulled out the plug before hiding it behind his desk. There, now that guy could try and start Castiel’s computer all he wanted.

He came down just in time to hear a rumbling from outside and a quick peek through the living room window showed a big, black car that sidled up to the curb just outside their house.

"It that them?" Mom asked and Castiel only very barely resisted to roll his eyes. You didn’t do that to Mom and besides, his eyes needed rest.

"I dunno."

"Dinner’s almost ready, help them with their luggage."

Castiel wanted to argue that he _still_ didn’t know if that was even Gabe and his friend. Mike would be coming later in the evening in his own car because of work, that was the extent of Castiel’s knowledge of the whole thing.

Even so he didn’t argue. He walked over to the door as his mother fluttered back into the kitchen and opened it just in time to meet their guest.

And the sight that greeted Castiel on the other side of the door took his breath away, just like in every cheesy rom-com ever made.

On the other side of the door stood a man, slightly taller than Castiel, strong jaw, a day’s stubble covering it, full lips in an easy smile, and the most vibrantly green eyes Castiel had ever seen. His hand was poised as if to knock and when Castiel opened the door he startled a little.

"Oh, hi." He said and oh my God, that _voice_.

Now, Castiel had dated a little, lost his virginity to a guy on the football team, and had mooned after an actor or two but he had _never_ been this attracted to someone this fast. And he had never been affected by someone’s voice.

The man held out his hand for Castiel to shake. "I’m Dean Winchester, Gabe invited me."

Castiel could spot movement in his peripheral vision and he supposed it was Gabe but he didn’t look or care. All he could see was the man’s — _Dean’s_ — wide smile and glittering eyes. Was this what it felt like to be looking at a God? What was this Adonis of a man? A siren? An Incubus?

Castiel’s knees felt weak.

"What’s the hold-up, Winchester?"

Castiel snapped to attention when his brother joined them by the door, carrying his bag and Castiel only now realized Dean held a duffle bag in his left hand.

"Just making introductions, Shurley." Dean answered with a grin and Gabe huffed before pushing his way past Dean.

"Outta my way little bro, I gotta piss like a race horse."

Castiel frowned in distaste but opened the door wide enough to let them both in.

"Sorry about that." Dean chuckled low and Castiel couldn’t believe he was about to pop a boner just listening to the man. "It’s only like an hour drive so I skimped out on the pit stops."

He held up his hand again and Castiel shook it this time. And yes, that was a full-on boner just waiting to burst out of his jeans.

Dean’s hand was calloused and rough the way hands only got when you worked really much with them. His grip was strong, his hand large, and the whole shake was utterly manly.

"C-Castiel." Castiel squeaked out and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I’m sorry?" he said and _leaned closer_. This man was going to be the death of Castiel.

"My name’s Castiel. B-but you can call me Cas or whatever, everyone does."

"Everyone call you whatever?" Dean’s eyes twinkled at his own joke and _they were still shaking hands._

"No…" Castiel whispered and oh my God, Dean’s whole face lit up like Fourth of July when he laughed. It was a deep rumbling sound that originated from the man’s core and Castiel had to get his inappropriate boner out of there.

"Nice to meet you, Cas. Thank you for having me."

"You’re welcome." Castiel rushed out before slamming the front door shut and all but running up the stairs.

It was rude, it was weird, but by God was it necessary.

He was headed to his room but remembered in the last moment that for the holidays it was even his room anymore. So he veered into the upstairs bedroom and even locked the door.

He stared at his own face as he tried to calm down enough to be presentable at dinner.

But it was impossible when he thought he could still smell the scent of Dean’s musky cologne and when memory of the man’s twinkling eyes swiveled through his mind.

He was screwed.

Dean Winchester was going to sleep in Castiel’s bed and Castiel was royally screwed. And not in a good way.

  
  


*****

  
  


"I’m glad you decided to join us, Dean." Gabriel’s mother, Naomi, said as they were finally eating dinner. Dean had been starving but had been too polite to say anything. Too bad he wasn’t too polite not to wolf down his dinner like a brute.

"Well, thank you for letting me join you, Mrs. Shurley." He said with his trademark charming smile and Naomi blushed even under her rouge.

"Call me, Naomi, please." She said and he nodded.

They were seated around the big dining table in the Shurley family’s dining room and Dean tried to be on his best behavior even though Gabe had told him not to. It wasn’t that Dean’s family was poor, far from it, but Gabe’s house just looked swanky enough to make Dean a little uncomfortable. To make him stay on his toes, at least.

The family was welcoming enough, though, and Dean had relaxed gradually since their arrival. Gabe’s parents, Naomi and Chuck, were kind even if they seemed extremely oddly matched. Naomi seemed outgoing while Chuck was quiet and seemed distracted. Not that Dean minded and he thought he remembered Gabe telling him his father was an author under a pseudonym so Dean supposed there was where the distractedness came from. Lord knew Dean had partied with enough liberal arts people to get that.

Gabe had siblings too and Dean had known that; had seen pictures of them from when they were small. There was Michael whom Dean already knew from Chicago and who had yet to join them. There was Anna, the youngest and the only girl. She had outstandingly red hair and perceptive eyes coupled with a happy smile. She seemed nice.

And there was Castiel.

And Cas was just… Well Dean had no words, that was how he was.

Dean had of course noticed the boy in Gabe’s pictures too but Cas had only been about five years old in those and he had only stared at the camera with a sort of detached interest and Dean’s eyes hadn’t lingered on anyone specific. He had heard stuff from Gabriel over the years, though. Tidbits of his family, just like Dean would share about his, but nothing had seemed extraordinary but then again, why would it?

Why would Gabe see it fit to tell Dean that his little brother had grown up to become the most gorgeous, fuckable twink in fucking town? It wasn’t really something that you’d share with a friend, Dean supposed.

Still, a little warning might have been appropriate. Fuck, when Cas opened the door for him Dean had almost goddamn jumped him.

His eyes had been so big and so blue. His lips had parted the slightest when their eyes met and it had felt like fucking coming home, alright? But he could do nothing about it, could he? No. Because Cas was Gabriel’s little brother, the runt of the brothers, and how old was he even?

Dean knew Cas was set to graduate high school this summer but did that mean he had already turned eighteen? Dean didn’t know and he certainly didn’t know when Cas’ birthday was. In any case he was Dean’s best friend’s little brother and fuck it all to hell, he was bound to be younger even than Sammy, wasn’t he?

Dean was just glad he was a master of the dating game because if he hadn’t had years of training he was sure he would have made a fool of himself. No, however, he thought he had handled the situation pretty well, even though their exchange had ended with Cas running upstairs. Dean had thought he would be hiding in his room for some reason but no, that had been the next shock.

"Well, I’ve been looking forward to this Easter, Naomi." Dean confessed just as he finished the last of his dinner. "But I have to say you’re being too kind, I’m sure it must be a bother for Cas to give up his room like this."

When Dean had been told where he was expected to sleep he had almost swallowed his tongue.

Naomi waved her hand. "It’s no problem at all." She stated even as Cas fidgeted by her side. He had hardly eaten all dinner, Dean noticed. "You’re our guest, I want you to be comfortable."

"You do realize that I share a dorm room with Gabriel?"

Naomi smiled while Chuck and Anna laughed at Gabe’s scandalized look. "I know." She said and patted her son’s arm to calm him down. "And I’d rather not expose you to any more of that if I don’t have to."

"If you don’t want Cassie’s room I’ll take it." Gabe muttered but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I think your mom’s got a point, man. And besides, I’m looking forward to sleeping in a good bed so how about it, Cas? Do you mind me using your bed?"

Cas looked up for the first time during dinner and his eyes were still as round and fuck, it felt like looking into a black hole. Or maybe a magnet. Dean wanted to lean over the table and snog the boy right then and there.

"It-it’s fine." Cas mumbled out in a rush. Dean wanted to lick his blushing cheeks.

"Great." He said cheerily and wondered for the hundredth time how he would go about asking if Cas was interested in men without looking like a creep. Sure, the boy’s reactions were a big hint but that could just be nervousness.

And besides, it wasn’t like Dean was going to do anything. Jesus fucking Christ, this was going to be a long weekend…

"What about your parents?" Naomi suddenly asked and pulled Dean away from Cas’ spell. The teen looked down again and maybe that was for the best. Didn’t want to be caught staring longing at the boy after all.

"They’re spending the weekend in the Rockies. A friend of my dad has a cabin up there and when mom finally got time off from work they just wanted to get away a little." He smiled fondly at the memory of his mother’s happy face. "I told them to go, we don’t really celebrate Easter and my little brother’s all the way in Palo Alto, dorking around with his new girlfriend, so…" he shrugged and took a sip of the beer Chuck had offered him.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "So this idiot told me he was spending the Easter alone and I thought, ‘nuh-uh, if I’m spending it with Uncle Zach then you’re not gonna get to sit here and have an awesome weakened by yourself’."

Gabe’s sassy tone made Chuck laugh again and even Naomi smiled even though she was shaking her head.

"Yeah, that’s totally not what he said but I’m glad he invited me anyway."

Naomi nodded. "Me too. The holidays are important and no one should be alone. I just couldn’t resist when Gabe asked me and besides, to hear that you have such a long drive to get home, it just…" she took a breath and Dean saw so much of his own mother in her at that moment that he almost got homesick.

"Don’t go all mushy, mom." Gabe sighed and Dean chuckled as Naomi waved him off.

"Well, I appreciate it and you’re right. Eight hours to Lawrence or one hour here is one helluva difference."

"And you’re welcome here anytime, dear." Naomi stated with finality and Dean couldn’t help grinning even if he was very uncertain if her statement would be true if she knew what he couldn’t stop thinking about her youngest son.

Cas was so goddamn hot that Dean was happy he wasn’t sitting beside the boy or he was sure he would get burned. But oh how he would have liked it.

  
  


*****

  
  


Later, when Michael finally came home, they perched out on the back porch, drinking a little and watching the stars.

Mom and Dad were inside watching TV with Anna so for a moment there it had only been Gabe, Dean and Castiel and Castiel hadn’t known what to do with himself. He felt like he was intruding because Dean and Gabe were friends but it had been Dean that had clapped him on the shoulder and invited him to sit with them. Castiel had almost wanted Gabe to object.

When Michael came home he brought out a plate of reheated dinner and ate it together with the rest of the boys on the porch and it was nice, having both his brothers home. Too bad he couldn’t focus on it what with Dean looking so handsome when he laughed, and talked, and looked at the stars, and…

This was getting out of hand.

Just thinking about the fact that Dean was going to sleep in Castiel’s bed was almost enough to set Castiel’s heated body off again.

"So, you think you’re gonna survive a whole Easter with our family, Winchester?" Mike asked with a smirk and Dean grinned back, showing perfect rows of pearly whites.

He leaned against the table they were sitting around and of course his knee bumped Castiel’s. And oh, God, he just left it there.

"You make it sound like you’re going to try and sacrifice me to your pagan god or something."

Dean’s knee was warm, even through two layers of denim.

Mike laughed along with Gabe. Castiel forced a smile to not look stupid but he had hardly heard what was being said. Did Dean know what his knee was pressed against? Maybe he didn’t care. Cas wished he had listened when Gabe told him about his friends, maybe there had been information to be had about Dean in all that gibber-jabber.

"Almost." Mike conceded and drained the last of his beer. "Gabe _has_ told you about our uncle, right?"

"Zachariah?" Dean pursed his lips. Castiel swallowed much too loudly. "Yeah, I hear he’s a real piece of work."

Gabe nodded. "And every goddamn year at every goddamn holiday Mom makes us go to him and have dinner. And it’s always awful."

"It’s not _that_ bad." Mike tried but Gabe snorted.

"He made your girlfriend cry."

"Damn." Dean chuckled and the sound was like melted chocolate and Castiel was an idiot. "He made Hester cry? Is that why she broke up with you?"

It was Mike’s turn to snort but he didn’t have time to say anything before Castiel’s mouth overpowered his brain.

"You know Hester?"

It felt like his heart stopped when Dean turned to look at him. His beautifully green eyes shone in the dim light from the porch light and his knee pressed a little firmer against Castiel’s when he shifted in his seat.

"I only met her once, at the New Year’s party I met Mike at for the first time." Was the smile Dean gave him more intimate? Surely Castiel was projecting. "I really liked her, though." He turned back to Mike and Castiel was left confused. "It’s too bad you broke up, man."

Mike shrugged. "It was my fault. I worked too much, I need to learn to prioritize."

Had Dean said he liked Hester as some kind of hint? Did he actually like girls? Sure, Castiel hadn’t really gotten an indication that Dean in fact liked men but there was something between them, right? Castiel sat back in his chair and Dean didn’t even flinch when their knees brushed together again. Maybe Castiel was just stupid.

"Well, it’s too bad for you, bro, but it’s better for us." Gabe grinned and downed the last of his beer while Mike glared sullenly at him. "Come on, just think of the living arrangements for this weekend if Hester had been here too. Mom would’ve made her sleep in Anna’s room and Dean in Cas’ and I dunno, the three of us in my old room? That’s just cramped."

Mike shook his head. "The logic on you…" he turned to Dean and rolled his eyes. "How you put up with him I’ll never know."

Dean grinned too and it was beautiful. Castiel’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. "He gets me weed and besides, it could be worse."

"Or better." Gabe chirped to which Dean snorted and drank more of his beer. His knee was still pressed against Castiel’s and it felt like he was rubbing a little but surely that was all in Castiel’s imagination.

"Better how?"

Gabe shook his head and looked at Mike and Castiel. "Did you guys know that Dean was invited to join a frat house?"

"Really?" Mike asked and didn’t sound as surprised as he looked. "Which one?"

"Pi—"

"Doesn’t matter." Dean interrupted. "I didn’t join, right?"

"Why didn’t you?"

Ah, once again Castiel’s mouth had raced ahead of his brain. He swallowed hard when Dean turned soft eyes on him. This time, same as last, Dean turned more bodily toward Castiel and their knees pressed together more firmly.

"They were douches, Cas." He said lowly, as if it was only meant for Castiel but of course the other two heard as well.

"Well of course they were douche bags, Deano." Gabe smirked. "They’re frat boys."

"Hey." Mike broke in, clearly offended. "I was in a frat house."

"Point in case." Gabe grinned but Dean wasn’t smiling.

"They made fun of you." He snapped and Castiel really shouldn’t shiver pleasantly at the sound of Dean’s rough voice but he couldn’t help it. He pressed his legs together beneath the table, even if it meant losing the warmth of Dean’s knee against his.

"Me?" Gabe asked, confused and Dean gritted his teeth. It made his cheeks bulge out a little and Castiel couldn’t help but stare.

"Yeah, you." Dean muttered. His strong fingers were sliding absentmindedly up and down the neck of the beer bottle and oooh boy… "They told me that they knew I was living with you and that they thought I should move out as soon as possible so your company wouldn’t drag down my reputation." Dean sighed when Gabe just blinked. "I told them to fuck off and left."

"No you didn’t." Gabe teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No I didn’t. But I did tell them that I wouldn’t want the reputation their company would bring me and that I’d rather have you than their crummy offer. And _then_ I left."

"Aw, you never told me how you defended my honor." Gabe said with a fond smile and Dean shifted in his seat. Oh God, was he embarrassed? Was he _blushing_? Castiel’s eyes nearly budged out of their sockets.

"What was there to tell? That a bunch of assholes thought they were better than you?"

"Thank you, Dean." Mike said and Dean grimaced at the praise but who could blame him? It sounded ridiculous. Still, Castiel wanted nothing more than to kiss the man that had stood up for his brother so he supposed he couldn’t blame Mike too much.

"Wait, is that why Gordon’s been so cross with you?"

Dean laughed suddenly and the _sound_. Jesus Christ, Castiel needed to get out of there soon.

"Nah, that stuff with the fraternity was like four years ago. Gordon’s like that because of you know…" he trailed off with a waggle of his eyebrows and Castiel’s cheeks heated when he realized. Gabe and Mike chuckled at Dean and no one seemed to be looking at Castiel, which was extremely fortunate. He was glad he was sitting down.

"Really, Winchester? Even Gordon?" Gabe said with a sneer and Mike laughed harder, obviously knowing which man they were talking about.

"Hell no." Dean grinned. " _That’s_ why he’s grumpy."

"Well, can you blame me for thinking it? You’ve almost worked yourself through the whole campus."

"Maybe I just haven’t found the right one yet?" Dean said and _winked at Castiel_. Castiel died a little there, just for a second.

"R-really?" he squeaked out because he was a doofus who couldn’t deal with stuff like a normal man.

"I remember when Dean hooked up with Lisa just after New Year’s." Gabe said to Mike and neither of Castiel’s brothers seemed to notice how Dean was looking at Castiel right now. His fingers were trailing up and down the beer bottle again but it didn’t look like it was absentmindedly anymore. Castiel was sweating. "Gordon looked like he had swallowed a lemon and I thought he wanted Lisa but apparently not."

"The more you know." Mike grinned and Gabe nodded wisely.

"So is Lisa your girlfriend?" Castiel asked because apparently his brain had left on vacation.

"No." Dean answered softly, much too softly for this company, surely? "I guess we’re just four bachelors here, huh?" he tipped his head back and took a swig of his beer, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. "Unless you’ve got yourself a pretty little girlfriend, Cas?"

Castiel mouth opened to answer but Gabe of course beat him to it but laughing outright.

"Cassie with a girl?" he grinned at Castiel’s feeble glare. "He’s been gay since he first understood what kisses were for."

"Thank you, Gabe." Castiel bit out, only a little bitter at having been outed liked that. Well, it wasn’t like he was shy about it and a part of him was actually relived because Gabe’s laughter and Mike’s kind smile took the edge off the revelation.

"Really?" Dean said with a raised eyebrow. "Got a pretty little _boy_ friend, then?"

"Um, no." Castiel mumbled but Gabe only laughed again.

"Balthazar?" he suggested and this time Castiel wanted to throttle his brother. Why wouldn’t he just shut up?

"Balthazar’s not my boyfriend." Castiel stated loudly. "He’s my best friend."

"Who’s in love with you?" Mike asked unhelpfully and Castiel’s ears heated because that wasn’t true.

"He’s like that with everyone." He muttered and wished Dean’s knee would bump his again but the man kept his distance as he looked on as the brothers bickered. His expression was unreadable and Castiel didn’t like it.

"Eh, no, he’s really not, Cassie." Gabe said condescendingly. "It’s okay, you can tell us. Friends with benefits?"

"He’s _not_ my boyfriend." Castiel exclaimed and rose so fast the table wobbled. Goddamn his brothers for being so nosy. "He’s not." He said again, this time only to Dean for some reason, as if he thought Dean would take extra interest in knowing that.

Dean just looked at him, though, and Castiel wanted to sink through the ground. He sighed and started walking inside, fed up with everything.

"Aw, c’mon Cassie." Gabe called out but Castiel didn’t turn around. "I’ll let you have my beer."

"I don’t like beer." Castiel gritted out but he doubted it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

  
  



	2. Good Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your overwhelmingly positive responses! I love you all so much, you have no idea! <3

  
  


Dean had slept like a baby. Man, Cas’ bed was so much more comfortable than the one Dean had in his dorm room, that was for fucking sure. It probably helped with how it smelled like the teen too.

Oh, Cas or someone had changed the sheets, Dean had noticed that straight away and had only been a little disappointed, but the comforter and pillow still smelled of Cas and Dean had only taken a short moment to wonder at the fact that Cas hadn’t taken his own pillow and given Dean a spare. After that he had relished in the smell and had honestly wanted a wank but had fallen asleep too fast in the comfortable bed.

Now he was awake, though, and so was his dick. He grinned to himself as he rolled his hips up in leisurely circles. He was on his back and the only friction he derived from the action was the pressure of the comforter and his own pajama boxers. They stuck a little at the weeping head of his dick and it made his breath hitch.

He let one hand travel to his nipple even as he gripped the sheets under him in a tight fist. Pinching his nipple made spikes of pained pleasure shoot down his spine and he bucked up harder, barely suppressing a moan.

Sun filtered in through the drapes and he could heard song birds outside. Otherwise it was pretty quiet and the alarm clock on the bedside table had told him it was still rather early, which had surprised him because they had gone to bed pretty late last night.

Mike and Gabe had been chatty and Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Cas’ blushing face and his insistence that that Balthazar guy wasn’t his boyfriend. Dean sure as fuck hoped he wasn’t. The way Cas had pressed back when Dean had bumped their knees together had given him a sliver of hope that he shouldn’t have and to then hear that Cas was gay was just…

Well, it had been fucking fantastic, okay?

Dean shouldn’t want Cas but he really, really did. Fuck, he had wanted Gabe and Mike to just leave so he could have kissed Cas then and there but he wondered now, as he lay fucking the air, if he would have. Wouldn’t it still feel like betraying Gabe’s trust somehow?

Then again, from what Dean had gathered throughout the evening, Cas was eighteen now and that made him fully capable of making his own decisions, didn’t it? And he sure as hell had been staring at Dean’s fingers as Dean all but jerked off that beer bottle.

Jesus Christ, just remembering Cas’ hungry stares amped up Dean’s need to a level where he just had to put a hand on his dick and yeah, that fucker didn’t want it slow, that was for fucking sure.

As soon as Dean wrapped a hand around himself he had to start stroking, there was really no other way. He had to hold his boxers in place so he wouldn’t come on the comforter and his hips bucked up even as his hand stripped his dick faster and faster.

"Fucking shit, Cas." He gasped through clenched teeth and kind of wished the teen would burst into the room right now.

Goddamnit, it was the image of Cas’ shocked arousal that pushed Dean over the edge. He couldn’t help imagining Cas riding him hard even as his dick erupted in sticky hotness, coating his hand and boxers.

He slowly relaxed his muscles and lay back in the bed, panting roughly but at least proud that he hadn’t moaned Cas’ name out loud or something like that. Shit, Dean knew he was a sexual being but this was ridiculous.

He sighed as he ungracefully rolled out of bed, careful not to smear come over the sheets, and dried off his hand on his boxers as he stood up. He would have to watch it around Cas, at least until he knew what the teen was thinking.

Maybe he really liked that friend of his and had been flustered because he didn’t like shining a light on it. Maybe he had just been staring at Dean like that because he found Dean handsome, you didn’t have to want to have sex with someone just because you thought they were good-looking, though. Hell, Dean was prepared to call Mrs. Shurley a milf but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to bang her.

Or maybe Cas had been staring at Dean like that because he thought Dean was odd and a little creepy? He had been putting on an act for Cas, at least a little, and he had been knee-bumping him all evening. Maybe Cas had been uncomfortable but too shy to say anything?

"Shit." Dean muttered as he gathered the towel he had been offered last night and a clean pair of underwear. He should just take a cold shower and calm the fuck down a little. Maybe stop thinking so much about it because Cas was still Gabe’s little brother.

A delicious twink of a brother, sure, but still his best friend’s brother. What would Dean think if Gabe wanted to get frisky with Sammy? Would probably not feel so hot, he was prepared to admit that, so he should just calm the fuck down.

The coldness of the shower stung against his overheated skin.

  
  


The Shurley residence had been a blur of preparations the whole day. Preparations for the upcoming Easter celebrations that were to take place at home, which mostly consisted of cleaning, and preparations for the dinner they were going to this evening, which consisted of making all the food that they would later bring over because apparently Uncle Zach didn’t cook.

Mostly it was Naomi, Anna and Cas that were bustling around in the kitchen, cooking and baking, and Dean smiled to himself as he watched them. It reminded him of Thanksgivings or Christmas at home and it made him warm inside to watch. He wondered how this family celebrated those holidays, if Easter was such a big deal to them then he couldn’t even fathom what the other holidays looked like and he realized in that moment that he kind of wanted to know.

Also realized that Cas in an apron was the most adorable thing he had even seen. And it wasn’t even a frilly apron or anything. Just a regular, blue apron with a little pocked on the stomach but Cas wore it so well Dean found himself smiling fondly.

Gabe’s father had holed up in his study that Mike wistfully had called his old room before he had gone into town to meet with some friends. Gabe and Dean had placed themselves in the living room to watch TV. Well out of the way but still close enough that Dean got glimpses of Cas.

And damn, Cas looked good working in the kitchen. Dean wouldn’t mind seeing more of that, to be honest. Because what would it feel like to wake up to Cas making breakfast?

Such dangerous thoughts, those.

The phone on the coffee table beeped for the umpteenth time since they had retreated out of the kitchen chaos and Gabe sighed obnoxiously enough to pull Dean out of his thoughts.

"Cas!" Gabe called over his shoulder as he plucked up the phone. "Come get your goddamn phone, it’s bleeping my ears off."

Oh, so that was Cas’ phone? Dean suddenly eyed it with new, greedier eyes. He wondered if it was pin-protected and then immediately regretting even thinking about it because he honestly wasn’t a creep, not usually.

Cas came out to them a moment later, wiping his hands on the apron and an adorable little frown on his usually smooth features. He had a streak of flour on his chin that did nothing healthy to Dean’s libido.

For seemingly no reason at all Dean took the phone from Gabe and reached over the back of the couch to give it to Cas. Their fingers brushed together when Cas accepted it and his eyes flittered over Dean’s face before he quickly looked down and swiped his phone open with a brush of his thumb.

Dean grinned inwardly at the feeling of Cas’ fingers against his. Smooth and warm, just like he imagined Cas’ whole body would be.

Gabe was watching the TV again but Dean greedily drank in Cas’ features as the teen scanned his texts. His frown deepened and he sighed before tapping out an answer.

"Something the matter?" Dean asked in a voice much too intimate to be talking to his friend’s little brother. Especially when said friend was right there and now turning to the two of them.

"No, it’s just Balthazar." Cas sighed again and locked his phone only to have it ding again. Cas’ lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gabe grinned and Dean tried his best to keep his face blank.

Cas squinted angrily at his brother. "He wants me to go to Meg’s party."

"So go."

"Which is tonight."

Gabe made a face and then shrugged. "Well, go after dinner then. You don’t have to stay for all of it." Gabe turned to Dean who had to hope to high heavens his face wouldn’t expose him. "There’s always someone who leaves early, too fed up with Uncle Zach’s bullshit. Did I tell you he made Hester cry?"

Dean couldn’t help grinning at that, probably because Gabe was already doing it. "Yeah, you said yesterday. I still think that’s why she left Mike."

Gabe laughed. "Maybe it was but don’t you dare leave me, Winchester."

Dean pfft’d. "I don’t scare easily. Besides, how bad can he be?"

"Pretty bad, sometimes." Gabe admitted in a more somber tone. "But it’s mom’s brother, you know? And he’s got no one. But don’t worry, he probably won’t attack you, you’re a guest after all."

Dean frowned at that; at the thought of anyone being attacked. "But what does he do?"

"Talk down to us, mostly." Cas said in a low voice and opened his phone again when a new text came in. That Balthazar was seriously a pushy motherfucker.

"To all of you?" Dean asked and wanted to smack anyone who wasn’t nice to Cas because shit, the boy was just so gentle. "I mean, even the women?" yeah, good save…

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Don’t go all knightly on us, Dean. And no, he mostly leaves mom and Anna alone. Me and dad are the biggest targets but seriously, it’s just best to let him have it and remember how sad his life really is."

"Be nice." Cas said absentmindedly as he tapped out a new answer.

Gabe snorted. "So are you going out tonight?"

"No."

Dean really shouldn’t be happy to hear that but his stomach was doing somersaults and that was that.

"Figures." Gabe laughed. "Cassie’s not really the partying type." He smiled and mimed _dull dud_ to Dean who just smiled because clearly that wasn’t true. Granted, he had only known Cas for barely a day but still.

"I like parties." Cas protested mildly in a tone that suggested maybe he didn’t. "I just don’t like Meg’s parties. Someone always ends up arrested, or vomiting in the pool, or having sex on the dining table. I just don’t like it."

"I hear you." Dean said with a kind smile but Gabe ruined it by laughing in his face.

"Shut the fuck up, Winchester." He barked out amusedly and Dean wanted to wring his neck. "Most of the time that’s you on the table."

"Doesn’t mean I have to _like it_." He pressed out through clenched teeth and wasn’t lying that much. Parties like that had been his scene for a long time but it had lost some its appeal over time and maybe someday it would fade completely. Maybe with the right incentive, like a hot boyfriend that wanted him to stay at home? "Anyway, so you’re not going?"

Cas stared at the phone but his eyes seemed unfocused, as if he was thinking hard.

"‘Course he’s not going." Gabe goaded and Dean wanted him to shut up before Cas went to the party just to make a point. But Cas didn’t seem to be one to fall for peer-pressure and Dean just had to admire him for that.

"I said no." Cas stated and closed his phone before putting it down on the table again. "I turned off the sound so it won’t bother you."

"Why don’t you just take it with you?"

Cas made a face. "Because Balthazar’s being an assbutt." He deadpanned and went back into the kitchen.

Dean just stared after him before bursting out laughing. "‘Assbutt’?" he asked and Gabe shrugged with a grin.

"Doesn’t like parties, cooks, and can’t curse properly." He counted as he ticked off his fingers. "Sounds like a dream boy, doesn’t he?" he laughed to himself but Dean only managed a small smile.

That was just too close to home to not make him uncomfortable. Should he just say something? What if Gabe was okay with it? And why the fuck was Dean overthinking this? Did it really matter that much? It was probably because Gabe was his best friend.

  
  


They had a quick lunch consisting of hotdogs and Dean probably ate too much considering how much food the women and Cas had prepared for the evening. Dean took care to compliment them on the wonderful smells and Naomi blushed so prettily Anna and Gabe laughed at her.

"It’s just a little steak and some side-dishes." She said while trying to glare her children into silence. "And Cas’ pie, of course."

Oh Mother of everything Holy.

"You bake?" Dean asked and hoped his voice didn’t sound as wobbly as it felt.

Cas pressed his lips together and nodded curtly before looking down. "Pecan." He added after some silence.

Dean had surely died and gone to Heaven. Or Hell?

"Really?" he croaked and fuck his fucking dick for acting up. He should probably get himself checked. Did he have some kind of food fetish or what the fuck was wrong with him?

"I _might_ have told mom that’s your favorite." Gabe grinned and Dean didn’t know what to do with himself or his friend so he just grinned back, his usual protective wall of charm up again.

"Well in that case I can’t wait until desert."

"I hope you’ll like it." Cas squeaked. Dean wanted to kiss him.

Instead he leaned over the table and put his hand over Cas’. "I’m sure I will, Cas." He said warmly and actually dared squeeze the teen’s hand a little.

Cas’ cheeks blossomed red so fast Dean thought he was in a danger of having a stroke. But neither of them did nothing but smile politely and then Dean withdrew his hand before it became weird. Anna was anyhow the only one watching and she seemed more amused by Cas’ red face than interested in how Dean’s whole body gravitated towards the other boy. Or maybe that was just how it felt like to Dean. Maybe it wasn’t actually that noticeable.

After lunch Gabe and Dean helped out with the dishes while Chuck retreated once again and the rest of the family finished their preparations. It wasn’t long before Naomi declared them done and shooed away the children so they could make themselves presentable.

Since Dean had actually not done a thing all day he thought it would be redundant to take another shower but he supposed he should at least change his clothes. When he opened the door to Cas’ room he was met by the sight of Cas in the middle of the room.

The teen jerked as if slapped and fucking hell, his little gasp of surprise was the hottest Dean had ever heard.

"Hey there." Dean said and smiled while Cas clutched a pair of jeans to his chest. "Sorry, did you need to change in here or something?"

"N-no, I’m…" Cas cleared his throat and looked down. "It’s fine, I’ve got to shower first."

Great, thanks for that mental image.

"Oh, well let me know if you need your room or anything."

"Yeah." Cas moved past him in a hurry and goddamnit, Dean really wanted to press him up against the wall and kiss him. "Thanks."

"Don’t thank me." Dean mumbled as he watched Cas hastily retreat into the bathroom. Fuck, that boy’s ass was spankable.

  


*****

  


Dinner at Uncle Zach’s was going as usual and if Mom had thought that her brother would calm down a notch now that they had a guest she had been sorely mislead. Because Uncle Zach ranted on as usual and Castiel tuned out before they had even finished the appetizers.

They had of course been greeted with a "you know where the kitchen is" so Castiel had spent much of his time in there with Anna and mom, much to Uncle Zach’s annoyance. He had always been nagged on Castiel to be less effeminate and Castiel dreaded the day the topic of his sexuality came up. Not that standing in the kitchen had anything to do with that, but he severely doubted Uncle Zach wouldn’t make the prejudice connection.

By the time the women and Castiel had made it out into the dining area where the rest of the family had situated themselves — because Uncle Zach didn’t believe in showing his guests around his house — the conversation had already been going strong. It had of course mostly focused on Dad and Gabriel, who, by all accounts, were the biggest disappointments.

Dean had been sitting to Uncle Zach’s right and had had a pinched expression on his face, clearly not enjoying the verbal bashing the other men were subjected to. His wonderfully green eyes had lit up, though, when he had noticed Castiel coming in.

Or maybe that had been because Castiel had been carrying a tray with the steak, it had been hard to tell.

What hadn’t been as hard to tell, _at all_ , was Castiel’s body’s reaction to Dean’s glittering eyes and barely there smile. Castiel’s hands had trembled as he put the platter down and he had only barley managed a small smile at Dean before he had fled out into the kitchen again, almost tripping over Anna.

He shouldn’t have done what he had but he wasn’t regretting it, not at all. Dean had almost caught him and that had been horrible for a second there but as soon as Castiel realized the man hadn’t seen him sneak a pair of Dean’s underwear with his own clothes he had relaxed, barely.

Because Jesus Christ, he had _stolen a pair of Dean’s underwear_ , what kind of creep does that? It was like serial killer creepy and what was even creepier — oh boy — was the fact that after his quick shower he hadn’t been able to control himself and now he was sitting at the dinner table in his Uncle’s house _wearing Dean’s underwear_.

Castiel belonged in a mental institution.

But Dean’s underwear were soft boxer briefs that probably were snug around Dean’s well-sculpted body and Castiel really liked wearing them. They didn’t hug him as tightly as he thought they did Dean but just the thought that Dean at some point had had these on — had maybe been hard in them? — was making Castiel heady with poorly contained lust.

So, okay, he had maybe seen them in Dean’s open suitcase as Castiel was picking out clothes for himself. And he had maybe touched them a little, thinking about Dean in them, thinking about how their forest green color would match Dean’s eyes perfectly.

He hadn’t _really_ intended to take them but Dean had startled him and it had been easier to press the man’s underwear to his chest than to drop them and draw the attention. So far that had seemed like valid explanations for his actions but the fact was that he had put them on after his shower and he had marveled so much at the thought of Dean in them that he hadn’t pulled them off again.

Even now, as Uncle Zach was berating Dad for his work, which Uncle Zach didn’t see as work at all, Castiel drew comfort from the pleasant feeling of Dean’s slightly too big underwear hugging his private parts.

"So, Gabriel tells me you’re at DeVry too?"

"I am."

The sound of Dean’s voice drew Castiel back into the conversation. God, even Dean’s guarded expression was handsome. Castiel hastily lowered his eyes again. It wouldn’t do to swoon there at the dining table or Uncle Zach would surely notice.

"So what are you doing there? Wasting your time too?"

Uncle Zach’s beady little eyes squinted at Gabe who chewed with his mouth open for a moment just to be an ass. Castiel suppressed a grin when Mom smacked Gabe on the arm to make him stop.

"I’m not sure what you’re referring to?" Dean was obviously irritated under his confusion. Castiel couldn’t help watching how Dean’s hand flexed on the table.

Uncle Zach sighed as if he was preparing to go into a long monologue about the disappointments that were sitting around the table.

Because Dad was worthless, being an author was not a real occupation and he was clearly mooching off Mom.  
Michael was smart but had settled with his work, not allowing his intellect to bloom, probably because he was mooning over some skirt.  
Gabriel was a waste of air, thinking he would actually be able to make a living designing web games and online programs.  
Castiel had potential but was too much of an introvert to really exploit his own brilliance, which made him useless.  
Anna needed to watch it with the make-up and the clothes because boys can’t be trusted and you shouldn’t give them ideas.  
Naomi was safe because she brought Uncle Zach food once in a while.

Castiel suspected Uncle Zach knew the rest of the family only put up with him because they loved Mom and because she still thought fondly of the brother she had grown up with.

"Oh, he’s talking about me, Deano." Gabe said in a happy tone and Castiel heard Mom sigh too. "All of us are more and less useless, but I’m the worst, right Uncle?"

Dean frowned but Castiel failed to see how this was confusing or something to be angry about, they _had_ warned him. Maybe he hadn’t believed them.

"I’m not saying you’re useless, Gabriel." Uncle Zach said in exasperation. "You’re just wasting your time. You should take a look at Michael."

"And see what? A bored, lonely dude? No thanks."

Usually Mike would have countered that or at least been miffed but now he just shook his head and continued eating, content with having been left out so far.

"I’m not sure you know what Gabe actually does." Dean spoke up, loud and clear, and Castiel’s heart felt bigger for how Dean defended his brother.

That story about why Dean hadn’t joined that fraternity had only served to amp up Castiel’s stupid crush and it wasn’t likely to stop with the way Dean was so adamant about defending those he liked.

"Well, I didn’t ask what Gabriel does, did I? I asked what you do."

Dean didn’t do well with rude people, Castiel could clearly see. But it also seemed that Dean had enough respect for the rest of their family to tamp down on his anger, even though his cheeks heated from holding back. Castiel got distracted there for a moment thinking about Dean’s whole body covered in that flush.

"I attend DeVry’s College of Engineering and Information sciences, specializing in the renewable energy field."

Oh _God_ , why was that hot?

Dean was smart, handsome, smelled good, loyal, funny, and _everything_. Castiel shifted in his seat when he noticed his dick had taken an especial liking to Dean’s authoritative tone.

"Renewable energy?" Uncle Zach drawled, obviously not pleased with Dean’s tone. "Is that some kind of hippy-dippy thing?"

"Zach!" Mom exclaimed and turned to Dean with an impressed smile. "That’s really fascinating, Dean." She said and thankfully drew Dean’s attention away from Uncle Zach. "Your parents must be so proud. _I’m_ proud. You should have told us sooner."

Dean smiled but didn’t have time to say anything before Uncle Zach turned to Castiel.

"Well, it seems your brother is able to snare some big-shot friends at least. You should make sure to do that too, sometime."

Oh here we go with the introvert thing again. Castiel had just been waiting. In the corner of his eye he saw how Dean turned back to Uncle Zach, his frown even deeper than before.

"I have friends, Uncle." Castiel mumbled, this argument so old it was flaking at the edges.

Uncle Zach snorted. "One, and that queer little guy makes me uncomfortable. You can do better."

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe I will when I go to college."

It was always better to just agree. Out of everyone, Castiel and Anna were the only ones that hadn’t as of yet left Uncle Zach’s house in an outburst of sudden anger. And Anna probably would sometime, when she was old enough to properly understand their Uncle’s snide remarks.

"Well, I suppose that depends on what college you’ll get into." Uncle Zach snorted. "From what I understand your grades probably won’t do you any favors."

Castiel opened his mouth to ask where he had gotten that idea from but Dean was leaning closer to Uncle Zach, his face angrier than ever before.

"Are you saying Cas is too stupid to get in wherever he wants?"

Castiel’s mouth stayed half-open in shock and the rest of the table remained in similar silence. Castiel didn’t know the others’ interest for Dean’s defiance but Castiel sure as hell knew what made him gape like a goldfish. Also, Dean’s angry scowl did nothing to lesser the tightness in Castiel’s jeans.

Uncle Zach took his time sipping his wine before he levelled Dean with a stare that was pretty impressive in Castiel’s book but that didn’t seem to faze Dean in the least.

"I’m saying he could stand to study a little harder."

"He’s damn smart and you know that."

"Don’t swear in my house." Uncle Zach’s voice rose but so did Dean’s.

"In fact, all of them are and you shouldn’t give them shit when there’s nothing wrong with them."

"Young man." Uncle Zach started, in face getting a little red in his anger but not in the attractive way Dean’s was. "I will not have you come here and blame me for not knowing my family. You are clearly the outsider here and if you weren’t you would know that Castiel spends an unhealthy amount of time with his oddball of a friend rather than studying."

Okay, that wasn’t very true and everyone knew that. At this point Castiel suspected even Dean knew more about him than Uncle Zach did but he wasn’t very surprised.

Dean, however, didn’t take this continued ripping on Castiel’s persona very well.

"You just said he was bad at making friends." He hissed and Castiel wanted to point out that their food would get cold; that they shouldn’t make such a fuss over someone like him. But he was rather enjoying Dean’s defending of him and the rest of the family had already gone back to eating. Everyone but Gabriel who was looking on with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Uncle Zach shoved his face in Dean’s. "I meant the _right_ kind of friends. Not queer ones that will only make Castiel confused. He’s too simple-minded not to be convinced he’s something he’s not. And it’s simply wrong, is what it is."

Dean leaned back in his seat, his expression clearly one of disgusted disbelief. "Did you just insult Cas’ intelligence _and_ sexuality?"

Castiel kind of wanted to point out that Uncle Zach didn’t know he was gay but he didn’t have the time before his Uncle continued talking.

"It wasn’t an insult, I was merely stating facts. If Castiel doesn’t start keeping better company he’s going to have trouble later on."

There was a beat of silence that was not even interrupted by the usual clinking of cutlery against plates.

And then Dean was up out of his seat, defiantly throwing his napkin on his half-empty plate.

"I’m sorry." He stated, clearly angry enough to be hitting something but barely restraining himself. He was looking at Mom and Dad. "I’m sorry, I can’t stay here. I-I," he looked down and caught Castiel’s eyes and it felt like a whole lifetime unfurled between them. "I need to go."

With that he stalked out of the room and Mom rose to follow him. Uncle Zach was saying something, clearly rebuffed by Dean’s rude behavior, but Castiel couldn’t hear it. Without thinking he stumbled after his mother and found her out in the hall, talking Dean as he was shrugging on his leather jacket.

"I’m sorry, Mrs. S, you’ve been so nice to me but I can’t stay in a house with someone like that." His eyes shifted to Castiel when he joined them and Mom pulled him in to hug him around the shoulders.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Dean." Mom said in a tired tone. "I know how my brother is, we all know. I thought about not inviting you because I wanted to spare you but I didn’t want you to feel left out."

Dean shook his head and looked at Mom again. "You don’t have to pretend for me, Mrs. S. I’ll get my things when I get back to the house and then I’ll head out."

"You’re leaving?"

Both Mom and Dean turned to Castiel and his ears burned when he realized he had said that out loud. No one said anything about it, though, and Mom just turned to Dean with kind eyes.

"Don’t do that, Dean." She said with her special mom-smile that always made Castiel feel better. "I’m not angry with you, none of us are. Well, except Zach, I’m sure." She smile and Castiel’s chest felt warm when Dean’s lips quirked up in a little smile as well. "I _don’t_ want you to leave us, just go home to the house and relax while we endure a couple more hours here. Starting tomorrow we’ll have a great Easter, I promise."

Dean’s features softened and to Castiel’s immense relief he nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sorry again."

"The only thing you have to be sorry about is that you won’t be tasting Cassie’s pecan pie." Mom teased and the warmth in Castiel’s chest spread when he watched as Dean looked extremely upset about that.

"Maybe I can make a new one for Easter dinner." He mumbled shyly and the flush that spread throughout his body at Dean’s grin made him wish he wasn’t still in Mom’s arms. In fact, it made him want to spend as much time as possible with Dean.

"Well, I’ll head out then." Dean said and Mom nodded before giving him her key to the house.

"Do you know the way back?"

"Yeah. I think so."

The moment was slipping out of Castiel’s hands and he suddenly felt desperate. "I’ll walk you." He blurted out and Mom and Dean turned surprised faces at him. "I mean, the roads look similar and…" he trailed off, shaking his head to himself and wishing he could just die. For the first time that evening he felt genuinely stupid for wearing Dean’s underwear. Because that coupled with his sudden inability to formulate proper sentences made him feel like a fool. A sad, pathetic fool.

"I’d love that."

Castiel’s head snapped up so fact his neck hurt. Mom was smiling along with Dean and Dean was staring directly at Castiel.

"Actually, that’s not a bad idea." Mom mumbled thoughtfully. "I know you’re an adult, Dean, but I still feel responsible and Pontiac is a nice city but you could still get lost and…" she sighed and shrugged.

"I’ll get my coat." Castiel said, probably much too eagerly but good God, he felt eager. "And I have my own key."

Mom bent in and kissed him on his cheek when he tried squeezing past her. "I’ll let the others know."

Dean grinned at him as he handed back the borrowed key to Mom and Castiel tried not to look embarrassed about his mom’s display of affection because he normally wasn’t.

  
  


"I’m sorry you had to hear that."

They had barely been walking for a couple of minutes but Castiel loved it every single moment. Dean had this swagger to his gait that was only accented by his bowlegs and it just looked so cool. It was chilly in the early April evening and they had been walking close, arms and back of hands brushing innocently, making Castiel’s blood flow faster in a not so innocent way.

Dean turned to look incredulously at him. "Had to hear what, the way he was bashing you?"

Castiel couldn’t help a fond little smile. He kept looking down at the ground as they walked on. "He’s always like that. It’s better to just ignore it."

"He fucking called you stupid, Cas."

Castiel wasn’t really sure that was what had happened but he didn’t see the point in arguing. "Thank you for defending me."

"Well, it didn’t look like anyone else was about to, so…"

Castiel couldn’t help looking up at that and he found Dean staring straight ahead and… did he look a little embarrassed?

"We’re just use—"

"Used to it, yeah I got it." Dean interrupted in an irritated tone that made Castiel press his lips together. "It’s just…" Dean sighed and carded a hand through his hair. "I took a lot of shit when I was younger and came out as bisexual. I mean, not from my family but just people around us. In school. And I," he looked down at Castiel and Castiel almost stumbled from the intensity in Dean’s eyes. "I’d hate for you to have to deal with that."

Oh God, Castiel’s heart was beating too fast to be healthy. "It-it’s okay. I haven’t had any problems and Uncle Zach doesn’t even know, so…"

Dean groaned and it was clearly in frustration so it shouldn’t sound so hot but it very much did. Castiel could actually feel his own cheeks heat from the sound. Arousal still swam low in the pit of his stomach and even though his dick had calmed down a little from before it was still apparently very on board for whatever.

"I didn’t out you, did I?" Dean grumbled. "Shit, if he’s gonna give you the business now because of me I’d—"

"He won’t." Castiel said with confidence and it shut up Dean. No one really paid _this_ close attention to him, he realized with growing and barely suppressed arousal. "He’s too thickheaded to understand and even if he had realized you were defending me because I’m actually gay he wouldn’t have believed it."

"Shit, Cas. I can’t even imagine what it’s like with someone like that in your family."

Castiel smiled crookedly at Dean and Dean’s eyes flashed with something unreadable. "I’m used to it. Besides, we only see him during the holidays."

Sometime during their conversation they had stopped walking and Castiel would normally have been startled to notice how he hadn’t noticed that but together with Dean he wasn’t surprised. He just now realized how this was the most he had ever talked to the man and the fact was that he had just met Dean the day before but somehow it felt like they had known each other for much longer. Somehow he already felt bonded to the man and that was just ridiculous. Physical attraction was one thing — Dean was _extremely_ handsome — but emotional connection? That was something else and Castiel was just being a stupid kid again.

Maybe it was because of Dean’s underwear? They felt loose and snug in all the right places all at the same time.

"You’re really strong, aren’t you, Cas?" Dean asked then, his voice much too intimate and soft and Castiel couldn’t really breathe.

He was going to embarrass himself and he just knew it. Dean saw him as his best friend’s little brother and Dean was obviously a champion of righteousness so no wonder he was defending stupid, little Cassie. Didn’t mean anything and Castiel needed to get that thought his thick, hormonal skull.

He needed a barrier was what he needed.

"How about I call Balthazar and see if he can drive us home? He lives really close by."

God, his voice was all squeaky and Dean’s lips turned down in a displeased frown but Castiel couldn’t figure out why without asking and he wasn’t about to do that. Besides he was already pawing out his phone from his pocket.

"Isn’t Balthazar that friend of yours that wanted you to go to a party tonight?"

"He is." Castiel mumbled, his phone already against his ear and ringing.

"So…" Dean rolled his hand as if Castiel was supposed to understand but Castiel just raised his eyebrows at him. "Won’t he be at the party?"

"Oh." Castiel shrugged. "It’s still too early, isn’t it?"

Dean actually turned his head up and looked at the sky and that was so adorable that Castiel had to turn away. He would have loved nothing more than to walk the short distance home with Dean by his side but he was seriously getting afraid of himself. Would it still be sexual assault if the aggressor was younger and physically weaker? He thought so.

"Cassie! Changed your mind?!"

Castiel cringed at Balthazar’s happy and _loud_ tone. "Have you already started drinking?"

"I really haven’t, love."

Castiel lowered the sound on his phone and turned his back completely to Dean for some reason. "Me and a friend are leaving Uncle Zach’s house, could you pick us up?"

"And drive you to the party?!"

"Why are you yelling?" Castiel was nervous about calling Dean a friend when he really didn’t know the man but Balthazar’s uncharacteristic behavior was thankfully keeping any embarrassment at bay.

Balthazar sighed. "I’ll come get you and drive you home. Who’s your friend?"

"Oh, it’s um… It’s actually Gabe’s friend." Castiel mumbled, incredibly uncomfortably talking about Dean when he was standing not three feet away.

"The one hogging your room? Is he hot? Going home for a romp?"

Goddamn Balthazar.

"Could you just come get us?"

"So yes." Balthazar stated, obviously reading much too much into Castiel’s squeaky voice. "I’ll be there in five."

"We’re actually a block away from Uncle’s house, we’ll wait here."

Balthazar hummed and just hung up but that was nothing new. Castiel had never known anyone with such bad phone etiquette, except maybe Gabe.

"Are you sure he’s your friend?"

Castiel almost jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice. Not that he had forgotten about the man — far from it — but the effect Dean’s deep voice was having on Castiel’s body was bordering on unnerving.

"Sure, he’s just a little odd. Uncle Zach isn’t wrong about that." He tried smiling but Dean was frowning and Castiel realized how his words might have sounded. "Not-not that I think Uncle Zach is right or… or anything, I just—"

"So Balthazar’s gay too?"

Castiel blinked. "Bi or pansexual or," He paused and pursed his lips in thought. Tried really hard not to notice how Dean’s eyes flickered down to his mouth. "Well, I don’t know exactly, he’s just really open-minded."

"That so?"

Dean’s eyes were really intense and were they standing closer than before? Had Dean moved closer when Castiel had his back turned? Castiel’s fingers tingled with the need to reach out for the man but why would Dean want that?

The sudden honking of Balthazar’s car made Castiel jump and God, he was standing so close to Dean. Their bodies almost brushed with the sudden movement and did Dean look irritated at being interrupted? Castiel was probably just projecting again.

"Are you crazy kids looking for a ride?" Balthazar called from the curb. He was grinning in his usual way but his eyes looked over Dean sharply. Castiel frowned in confusion but shook it off.

"Are you sure you’re good to drive?" he mumbled as he slid in beside Balthazar, Dean in the backseat directly behind Castiel. Didn’t make the back of Castiel’s head feel prickly at all, knowing Dean was behind him. Not _at all_.

Balthazar scoffed and clapped Castiel on the knee. "It’s fine, sweetie."

Castiel just sighed and leaned back after having buckled in. Balthazar’s hand was warm on his knee and he liked how it grounded him. Balthazar was his best friend, after all, and it felt good to be in his company. Being alone with Dean was stifling and not only in a good way.

"So did good ol’ unca Zach make a good impression on you?"

Castiel glanced over but realized Balthazar was talking to Dean through the rearview mirror. He couldn’t see Dean from where he was sat but he clearly heard the contempt in his voice when he answered.

"He called Cas out for being friends with you and made Cas seem stupid."

"Jesus." Balthazar muttered and squeezed Castiel’s knee. "Well, I’m sorry I’m such a bad influence on you, Cassie."

Castiel made a face and patted Balthazar’s hand. "It wasn’t that bad, nothing out of the ordinary."

"So fucking insane, then?"

Castiel rolled his eyes but Dean interrupted him by snorting.

"Understatement, dude. It was a hair’s breadth from gay-bashing."

"It wasn’t _that_ bad."

Castiel was adamantly ignored by the other two.

"So I get why Cassie’s leaving, although he’s never done that before, good for you honey." Castiel wondered what the sudden need to give him endearing nicknames came from. "But why are you leaving too?"

"Ah, well…" Dean sounded embarrassed all of a sudden and there was some shifting around in the backseat. Castiel smiled fondly.

"Dean defended me against Uncle Zach and then had to leave. I decided to come with him."

"Well hell." Balthazar muttered. "He actually kicked you out? That’s never happened before, has it?"

"No, I left on my own. I didn’t want the evening to end with me punching Cas’ uncle."

Balthazar snorted out a laugh just as he turned down Boulder Drive to idle along towards their house. "I would’ve paid to see that, you know."

"Please don’t." Castiel mumbled and his cheeks burned when he heard Dean’s low growl.

"He was being an ass to you, Cas. He would’ve deserved it."

"He would’ve!" Balthazar exclaimed just as he pulled up to the curb outside Castiel’s house. "So, am I really dropping you off? You sure you don’t want to come to the party?"

Castiel made a face but didn’t have time to answer before Dean opened the door on his side.

"Thanks for the invite but I’m not going to a party with high schoolers. Thanks for the ride, though."

He left at that and Castiel’s stomach felt heavy and cold with what Dean had said. So he only saw Castiel as a high schooler after all. Well, it was the truth and was what Castiel had been thinking all along but it still didn’t make it nicer to hear.

Balthazar levelled him with a look when they were alone in the car. "Presumptuous and a little blunt, don’t you think?"

Castiel made a face. "He defended me, it felt weird to let him walk home all alone. Especially when he’s our guest and he’s not even from around here."

"Sure." Balthazar said in a tone that clearly told Castiel that his attempts to hide his attraction towards Dean was futile in Balthazar’s company. His friend had always had some kind of sixth sense when it came to Castiel’s state of mind. "You know I only wanted you to come to the party, right?"

"Am I making you late for it?"

Balthazar glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Not really. Besides, it’s fashionable to be late, isn’t it?" suddenly he leaned in and grazed his lips against Castiel’s and Castiel was so surprised he just sat there. It wasn’t really a kiss and it only lasted a second but still. "You remember you can always call me if you need anything. _Anything_ , Cassie."

Castiel gulped. "Okay."

He exited the car on unsteady legs because what had that been about? Balthazar was always friendly but that had been going beyond common friendship, right? Sure, they had always been a little closer than normal and Castiel was kind of bad at social cues but…

He almost stumbled when he looked up and saw that Dean was staring straight at him. His expression was shadowed from this angle but his eyes twinkled almost unnaturally in the moon light and when Balthazar pulled away to start driving to the party Dean shifted his gaze to stare after the car with an unreadable expression on his face.

His eyes shifted back as Castiel made his way over to him and they walked together up to the door. Castiel’s fingers didn’t shake as he was fumbling with the key because that would be ridiculous.

"So that was Balthazar. Your not-boyfriend?"

The sound of Dean’s voice going so gruff made Castiel shiver. The inside of the house was dark and it became darker when Dean closed the door. Dean was like this big, hulking presence behind him and Castiel tried his best not to shudder.

"Yeah. He’s just really friendly."

"Friendly enough to kiss you goodbye?"

"His dad is European."

Castiel turned on the first step of the stairs and jumped when he noticed that Dean had followed him closely. They were now almost chest to chest, Castiel actually at eye level with the man. Dean looked so good, so dangerously sinful, that Castiel almost whined submissively. His dick twitched painfully and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Dean’s plump lips but he couldn’t, could he?

Dean’s lips parted on an exhale and Castiel’s eyes drew down to them immediately. What would it feel like to kiss him? Would Dean like it? Would he laugh it off? Would he get mad? Castiel didn’t think Dean would be mad at him but things could potentially get awkward. Or wonderful.

Castiel took a step back, or up the stairs, and drew in a shaky breath. "Well, I’m actually tired so I think…" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I think I’m going to bed already. You… I mean, if you want to you can eat something and watch TV or…"

Dean’s eyes had softened as Castiel talked and he actually smiled a little now. "Sure, Cas." He said and took a step back as well. "You have a good night."

"Yeah." Castiel breathed and all but fled up the stairs to Anna’s room.

He wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room and pull out his dildo. God, he _needed_ to get fucked. He had never felt such a pull before, never wanted someone this much. It actually hurt.

Well inside Anna’s room he all but ripped off his clothes. He wasn’t kidding about going to bed early — extremely early, to be honest — but he couldn’t care less about his usual routines. No he wouldn’t be brushing his teeth or taking a short shower, he was going to masturbate until he passed out and that was that.

When he had shucked off his jeans he paused to look at Dean’s boxer briefs. The material was soft and when he stroked his fingertips over his hips he shivered pleasurably. Yeah, he was going to wash them before returning them anyway, no reason not to take even more advantage out of this already weird situation.

He sat down on the tent bed he had been given for the holiday and immediately rolled to his back. His dick was already hard and tented the underwear almost obscenely and he experimented with pulling the fabric taught over his heated flesh and hump up against it. It felt wonderful but the boxer briefs were too loose on him to make that really work. Still didn’t stop him from teasing himself, though.

He was a panting mess in no time and when he gripped his dick through the underwear he almost blew it. A punched out moan clawed its way up from his chest, even though he did the best he could to hold it in, and he started stroking firmly immediately.

"S-shit, Dean." He mewled and turned his head to hide as much as he could against the pillow.

His hips snapped up in time with his hand and he was a writhing mess much sooner than he would care to admit. Usually his masturbation was very controlled and precise and he was usually only reduced to a blubbering mess when he indulged in his dildo but this…

To have the cloth that used to hug Dean’s dick wrapped around his own dick was almost too much. He gasped as he started fucking his own hand, his other hand up and pinching his pebbled nipples. Pleasure shot through him at the slight abuse and oh how he wanted Dean’s mouth on him instead.

"Dean." He whined, low and drawn-out. He was almost sobbing with the need for relief and the desperation he felt at not having what he really wanted. What the hell was happening to him?

His dick was velvet steel wrapped in cotton and his breath came in stuttering little gaps. He lost track of time and all he could think about was Dean’s intense eyes and how his voice had sounded as he had defended Castiel. So deep, so manly.

What would he sound like during sex? Dean was normally chatty and Castiel imagined he would be inclined to talk in bed too. Castiel had always loved that and just thinking about dirty talk in Dean’s voice made his body lock up in preparation for the desired release.

His balls were so high up they were practically inside him and the angle was all wrong because he was still inside the underwear but everything felt so deliciously lewd that none of that mattered. His precome had spread out and it made the cotton stick to the head of his dick.

In a moment of heated desperation he flipped over to lie on his stomach and immediately started fucking down against the mattress. It was thin and he could almost feel the springs through it. It squeaked something fierce and if Castiel had been a little more coherent he would have been worried Dean would hear the racket the bed was making.

As it was, he was too delirious from arousal and as his hips snapped down a final time he had to bury his face in the pillow just to muffle his scream.

His whole body felt on fire with his release and he relished the feeling of his come smearing inside the boxer briefs, hugging them to his sensitive dick. He would hate it in the morning, but for now he actually enjoyed sliding around in his own come.

  
  



	3. Holy Saturday

  
  


The rest of the Shurley household had come back hours later and had found Dean watching TV in the otherwise dark living room. Why the hell he hadn’t turned on any lamps he didn’t know but the reason why he was still wide awake was simple.

One, it had still been early for him. And two, when he had gone upstairs to go to bed anyway after maybe talking to Cas he had heard very distinct sounds coming from the teen’s temporary room. Distinct sounds of moaning and bedsprings being put to the test.

Dean had stood outside for a good three minutes before turning and going back downstairs, his mind full of conflicting feelings and his cock hating him something fierce.

Because that had been Cas masturbating, Dean had no doubt in his mind about that. But why? He had almost thought the boy would kiss him on a number of occasions that evening, especially when they had stood staring at each other on the stairs. But Cas had shunned him every time and had actually called his best friend instead of just spending the time walking home alone with Dean.

Maybe he was sensing that Dean was attracted to him and felt uncomfortable? Dean was after all older and maybe Cas found that off-putting.

Or maybe he and that Balthazar douche were actually a thing, despite Cas’ protests. Balthazar had had his hand on Cas’ knee the whole ride home and he _had_ kissed Cas goodbye. Man, just remembering had made Dean see red.

So maybe Cas had been masturbating about that, huh?

Anyway, Dean had spent the evening grousing to himself in the living room and when the rest of the family came home he had spent some time apologizing and accepting apologies he didn’t think he deserved.

Later, when he had actually gone to bed, he had been too grumpy to even jerk off.

And when he woke Saturday morning his cock reminded him of that fact by being spectacularly persistent. Dean drowned the fucker in cold water.

When he came down for breakfast he found that Michael once again had taken off to make time for his friends and that Chuck had fled to his study. Dean was in fact not so sure Mike wasn’t also fleeing because damn, Naomi were really not pulling any stops on their own Easter dinner.

The whole kitchen was a mess and she and Anna were in the middle of raiding the pantry.

"If you’re hoping for a decent breakfast you’re sorely mistaken." Gabe grinned over his bowl of soggy cereal.

Dean shrugged because he didn’t mind budget meals, he was after all a student same as Gabe.

"I’m guessing with the dinner in mind I won’t be terribly sorry if I miss a couple of calories during the day."

"Dude, you’re not gonna be able to walk tonight." Gabe exclaimed happily and Dean grinned back before he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Listen, later today we’re going to church because it makes mom happy but you don’t have to come."

Dean arched an eyebrow at him. "What, do you think I’m some kind of heathen? I go to church."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "I was just saying. It’s gonna be boring as fuck."

"Oh I don’t know about that, I happen to like fuck. Ing."

Gabe laughed and Dean loved how easy it was to banter with his friend. Should probably keep the conversation cleaner in the present company, though. And speaking of present company…

"Where’s Cas?"

Gabe blinked in thought. "I actually don’t think he’s up yet. That’s weird, now that I think about it."

"Cassie jogs in the mornings." Anna informed them when she magically emerged from the pantry and not at all scared the shit out of Dean.

Gabe made a face. "Yes, thank you Legolas for that helpful information."

" _Dean_ doesn’t know that Cassie jogs."

Actually, now that he thought about it he thought he should have figured that out already. With Cas’ body the boy was bound to either be a jogger or a swimmer or something athletic. Damn, had Dean actually stared himself blind?

Naomi came out after her daughter, interrupting their conversation and looking mighty displeased.

"I thought we had bought everything."

Anna shrugged. "We can go shopping now?"

Naomi sighed and Dean recognized himself in that sigh. Sure there would probably be no problem in driving to the grocery store but Naomi had clearly been set on getting started already. He smiled to himself as he watched her jotting down what they obviously missed for their meal. 

"Let’s go, Gabe you can drive."

"Hey, I have stuff to do."

The glare that Naomi levelled Gabriel with would have been enough to smite him if that was a thing.

"Come on, dude. It’s your mom." Dean said, just to add salt to the wound and Gabe rolled his eyes before getting up and grumbling about injustices.

Naomi turned to Dean and Dean half-expected her to ask him to join them. But he was still eating his breakfast and was a house guest so she just smiled at him.

"When you’re done eating could you maybe wake Cassie? He doesn’t usually sleep this long and I need his help when I get back from the store." Her smile widened when he nodded and he was glad she had no way of knowing just how dry his mouth had become. "Oh, and Chuck’s in his office but please don’t bother him if it’s not important. Once he gets in his zone there’s not much that can pull him out anyway. And we’ll be right back."

"I think I can manage, Naomi." He grinned and she nodded with a little blush.

It was only after the three of them had left and when Dean was completely alone that he realized this was like the set-up for a bad porno.

So the teen he had been lusting after was innocently asleep and Dean was given a free pass to go in and wake him. He would see Cas in all his soft sleepiness, hair no doubt tousled, eyelids drooping, skin smelling of sleep and…

And Dean dropped the spoon in his bowl, milk splashing up over the edges. Fuck, he was already hard, just thinking about it.

Okay, so maybe he wouldn’t go inside? He could just bang on the door. That was probably what Naomi had meant anyway. Yeah, that was the safe way.

Didn’t explain why he found himself opening the door without even knocking. And when the fuck had he stood up and walked up the stairs?! This was fucking dangerous. It was like his cock was a goddamn magnet, seeking out it’s polar opposite. A point clearly located in Cas’ body.

And what the _hell_ was he doing thinking about _that_ when the sight that met him was Cas, in bed. Masturbating. Jacking his little dick while practically chewing on a pair of Dean’s boxer briefs.

Wait.

_Cas was jacking off while smelling Dean’s underwear._

Dean’s brain simply short-circuited there for a moment.

He didn’t come online again until Cas gasped out his name in the most delicious of manners. The teen had clearly not heard Dean opening the door but he sure as hell heard him close it. It may have been because Dean all but slammed it shut in his haste.

"What’s this, Cas?" Dean asked in a voice already gone sultry from barely restrained arousal. "You a panty thief?"

"D-Dean." Cas gasped, scared now, and tried to hide under the comforter.

But Dean was having none of that. He was over by the bed in the blink of an eye and practically ripped the comforter out of Cas’ feeble grip. And the sight that met him _there_ … Man, Dean would have to get his brain checked for seizures later.

Cas was naked, his dick red and leaking, a stain on the sheets under him confirming what he had been doing the night before. But the best part was that the pair of boxer briefs Cas was clinging to was come-stained as well.

Dean loomed over the teen as Cas tried to hide his obvious arousal. "Did you do this, baby?" he murmured and flicked the cloth in Cas’ hand. "Did you dirty my underwear?"

"I-I… Dean, I can explain." Cas gulped when Dean chuckled.

"And here I was holding back, thinking you wouldn’t want me. Was I wrong, Cas? Or are you just getting off on the unfamiliar underwear?"

Cas looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Dean felt a spike of fear-induced adrenaline shooting through him. Shit, what if Cas really didn’t like him? If so, Dean had just outed himself, hadn’t he?

"It’s you." Cas breathed eventually, so low that Dean almost didn’t hear it.

"Fuck yeah, baby." He murmured in relief and lowered himself over the teen. Cas shuddered but splayed out to accommodate Dean’s body on the narrow bed. He was still holding the boxer briefs, almost like a shield.

"Dean, what you said…"

"What did I say?" Dean mumbled, his hands almost trembling as he spread Cas’ legs so he could settle between them.

"You were h-holding back…?"

Dean paused in his ministrations and looked up at Cas’ face. The teen’s eyes were big and a little teary, his lower lip red from clearly having been bitten. Dean had to fucking swallow so he wouldn’t make an embarrassing sound, okay? Fuck, Cas just looked like an example of textbook spank bank material.

"Shit, you’re perfect."

"Wh-what?"

Dean groaned when he realized he had said that out loud and he bent down to hide his face against Cas’ neck, mouthing at the soft skin there.

"Wanted you since I first saw you, baby." Cas’ breath hitched when Dean nipped at his neck. Fuck yeah, Dean wanted to mark up the boy, make him his. "Couldn’t have you, though, could I?"

"I thought—ah—I thought I was too young for you."

Dean chuckled again and sat up a little to knock their foreheads together. "And I thought I was too old. Are we stupid or what?"

Cas smiled a wobbly smile that probably shouldn’t look hot but totally did. Then again, anything involving Cas’ plump lips was downright sinful.

"Would you really want to do anything with me?"

Dean levelled the teen with a stare that stated _yes, dumbass_ and Cas grinned up at him. Just to put more weight to his stare he gathered Cas closer and rolled his hips down against Cas’. And fucking hell, Cas threw his head back when their hard cocks met.

"What does that feel like, sugar?" Dean grinned and started mouthing at Cas’ neck again. "Does that feel like someone who’s not interested?"

"Oh God." Cas gasped out and Dean nipped at his clavicle.

"Are you a virgin, Cas?" he asked because he had to know. Had to know how easy he had to take it, if nothing else.

"N-no." Cas moaned out in a voice fucking made for sex. "But I’m not very exper—shit—experienced."

"That’s okay." Dean murmured against Cas’ thumping pulse. Their whole bodies were writing against each other now and fucking hell, Cas was _still_ clutching those boxer briefs. "Imma take care of you, babe. You’ll see, I’ll make it so good for you. Fuck all those other guys out of your mind."

"Yes." Cas hissed and hitched his legs up to hook them around Dean’s waist.

And Dean wanted to marvel at the fact that this was actually fucking happening but his words had brought up a nasty thought to the surface of his mind.

"Gonna fuck that Balthazar out of your mind, too." He said in a rough voice and Cas only bucked harder. "You hear that, Cas? You’re not gonna be thinking of him anymore."

"W-who?"

Dean suddenly rose to his arms so he could see Cas’ face and Cas fucking _mewled_ at the loss of contact. This boy was going to be the death of him, Dean just knew it.

"Your _friend_ , baby. I’m gonna make you mine, not his."

Cas blinked in confusion, his body still rolling lazily against Dean’s. Dean’s cock was hard as an iron rod and fucking upset with Dean for bringing this up _now_ but it needed to be said so just fuck off, cock. Didn’t help his concentration that Cas’ dick was catching on Dean’s t-shirt either. A little splotch of precome had already formed there.

"I was never Balthazar’s." Cas mumbled confusedly, his empty hand groping Dean’s chest. "I don’t want him. I want to be yours."

"Fuck yeah you do." Dean groaned and watched with satisfaction how Cas arched his back at the sound of his voice. "Say it, baby."

"Wanna be yours, Sir." Cas moaned and Dean nearly fucking blew his load right then and there.

"So goddam perfect." Dean growl and took a harsh grip of Cas’ slim hips to hold him in place as he all but fucked the teen.

He leaned down to crush their dicks together again and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss and Dean’s whole body shook with desire when their tongues tangled together. Cas was fucking awesome at kissing.

In fact, his whole body moved so sinuously that Dean couldn’t fathom what Cas had meant when he had said he lacked experience. Dean was about to come in his pants like a teenager just from some goddamn kissing and frottage. And he wasn’t complaining in the least.

Cas was the first one to fall over the edge, though, and he did it with a strangled groan Dean really hoped hadn’t carried downstairs. Cas’ whole body curled in on itself and his breath was hot against Dean’s chest.

"So perfect." Dean mumbled as he slowed his bucking hips to ease Cas through his orgasm. "Prettiest I’ve ever fucking seen."

Cas made a garbled sound when Dean made to pull back a little and suddenly he had the teen’s hands down on his dick. He thrust against them without thinking about it and Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s straining cock. It felt fucking awesome, even with the Dean’s sweats between.

"So big, Sir." Cas moaned and God, Dean was going to pass out when he came, wasn’t he? "Want you inside, Sir. Want you to mark me inside."

"Fuck, I want that too." Dean stuttered out and pressed Cas down on the mattress again, the bed squeaking ominously. "Can’t now, though. Gonna blow so soon."

"Do you feel good, Sir?"

Fucking hell, how could Cas do that? How could he sound so innocent when he was wriggling beneath Dean as Dean was fucking his hand? It blew Dean’s mind.

"So good. Gonna make you mine, don’t you worry, baby boy." He gritted out and goddamnit all he was coming seconds later, seduced by everything that was Cas. His cock jumped in Cas’ hand and it felt like he came hard enough for it to seep through both his boxer briefs and sweats.

They lay in a sweaty, come-stained mess for quite a while before Dean remembered why they were alone and that they might not be anymore. Also, the fact was that Chuck’s study was on the first floor but he could still have heard or might still want to check in on his son for some other reason.

Dean sat up with a groan and rubbed his face. "This was not what I had intended to do." He muttered but immediately regretted how his words had come out. And when he saw Cas’ downcast eyes he regretted them even more.

"I’m sorry." Cas all but whispered and Dean was quick to bend over and kiss the teen tenderly.

"I didn’t mean it like that." He mumbled soothingly between kisses. "I only meant that this situation wasn’t ideal. Chuck’s still in the house and the others are probably returning as we speak."

"Where are they?"

"Grocery store."

Cas made a face. "I was supposed to help, wasn’t I?"

Dean smiled as he laid down beside the boy and caressed his face. "They were asking about you, apparently you’re usually a bit of a morning person."

Cas blushed and looked down. "I was today too. I was just unable to stop thinking about you and I needed…" he bit his lower lip, apparently completely unaware of how that made Dean’s blood pump faster.

"I don’t mind, Cas." Dean said when he saw that Cas was glancing at Dean’s forgotten boxer briefs. "You can keep them, maybe even wear them." He grinned cheekily but his grin froze when Cas blushed deeply and hid his face against Dean’s neck. "You _have_ worn them."

Cas nodded. "Yesterday, all day."

"Fucking hell, baby." Dean hushed out and felt his cock trying to get in on this.

"I’m sorry I’m weird."

Dean pecked Cas on his temple and Cas tilted his head back so that their eyes could meet. "Well, I’m sorry I’m a little possessive."

Cas grinned suddenly and fuck, his whole face just kind of lit up. "I’m not."

Dean blinked and then returned the grin. "Good." He growled and pulled Cas closer. "Not gonna be changing that anytime soon. And I like your weirdness, just for the record. Especially when it involves sexy times."

Cas traced nonsense patterns on Dean’s arm and shoulder. "I am sorry I’m younger than you, though."

"Not that much younger."

" _And_ Gabe’s little brother."

Dean groaned in frustration and pulled away a little, rubbing his face again. "Shit, I’d forgotten. I can’t be banging his little brother no matter how much I like you. He’s gonna kill me."

"You like me?"

Dean swallowed and turned to look at Cas who was back to blushing prettily, a secret little smile playing on his kiss-swollen lips. Fuck, this was insane. Then again, Dean was a practical man and when you knew you just knew, right?

"I kinda do, Cas." He said and grinned when Cas turned his wondrously blue eyes up at him. "I do." He hugged him closer and nosed along Cas’ neck. "I kind of wanna spend the whole day in your bed, which, by the way, is a hell of a lot more comfortable than this shitty bed. But, you know, family."

Cas smiled sweetly. "I do too."

"Do what?"

Cas caught his lips in a chaste kiss and when he looked back up Dean nearly thought his heart actually fucking skipped a beat.

"Like you."

  
  


*****

  
  


Castiel’s heart was a little fluttering hummingbird all through mass and he barely heard anything that was being said.

Because Dean had followed with them to church and had taken the seat directly to Castiel’s right, the pews so full of people that they were smashed together. Thighs, hips, and Dean had even pulled up his arm to rest it on the back of the pew to make more room. Or so it would look like to anyone else. To Castiel it had been a clear invitation to lean against the older man’s side and the grin Dean had given him had told him he had interpreted the gesture correctly.

He couldn’t believe this was true, though. Was Dean really interested in him? Had they actually kissed this morning? They had only just met and Castiel was already head-over-heels and apparently Dean was too. Or he was at least interested enough to fool around over the weekend.

Castiel wouldn’t blame Dean if he went back to school after Easter holiday and completely forgot everything about their little tryst. Sure, he would be sad but he wouldn’t fault the man. Dean did after all have a whole other life over there at DeVry.

In fact, the more Castiel thought about it as the priest rambled on about Easter’s importance, the more he convinced himself that this was something temporary and that he should try not to get too attached. Dean had said he liked him but at some level you liked everyone you chose to have sex with, right? Didn’t have to mean anything.

But by God did Castiel suddenly hope he was accepted to DeVry. Then again, wouldn’t that be awkward if, say, Dean wanted this to be a one-time thing? That would be super weird. And then there was the fact that Dean was friends with Gabe, what would happen with that? Castiel decided then and there not to tell his brother. Wouldn’t want to destroy their friendship because of this. 

"Hey."

Castiel jerked in his seat when Dean whispered in his ear and he turned a little to him only to find Dean staring intently at him.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, careful not to be heard over the priest’s droning. Wouldn’t want to draw attention to them, even if that seemed impossible when half of the church was asleep and the rest was listening with rapt attention. Anna on Castiel’s left was clearly asleep and almost drooling.

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Now?"

Dean rolled his eyes fondly and actually reached down to grab Castiel’s hand, making his heart thump painfully.

Dean was at the very end of the pew and he slid gracefully out of his seat, pulling Castiel with him as he started walking quietly along the wall down to where the restrooms were. Castiel looked nervously at his family but found that, aside from Anna, both Dad and Gabe were asleep as well. Mike was looking at the priest with politely glossed over eyes and Mom was paying attention. On Mom’s left side sat Uncle Zach and he was also staring at the priest but with a highly displeased face. Luckily, no one seemed to notice that Dean and Castiel slipped out.

The restrooms were two separate toilets and Dean pulled him into the right one before closing and locking the door. The room smelled faintly of the flowers that were standing in a vase on the table beside the sink and that was about as much as Castiel had time to take in before Dean pressed in close.

Castiel’s back bumped against the wall by the door and Dean leaned in, one arm braced on the wall and his other on Castiel’s fluttering stomach.

"What were you thinking about out there, Cas?" Dean asked gently and Castiel had to actually make an effort to focus with Dean this close.

"I can’t believe you just pulled me away like that." He smiled shyly at Dean’s wolfish grin. "Someone could have seen."

"Nah, they were all somewhere else, I checked first." His face suddenly turned serious and Castiel gulped at how grown-up Dean looked. He fisted his hands in Dean’s button-up. "And so were you. Tell me where you went. You didn’t look happy."

Hadn’t he? Castiel had always been told that he was extremely hard to read because of his limited range of facial expressions but maybe Dean brought something out of him. Or maybe Dean could read him better than others.

"I just thought…" he shrugged offhandedly and glanced away, suddenly feeling stupid about his thoughts. "I was just thinking that it’ll be okay with me if this is something we only do over the weekend. I mean… If that’s what you want."

"Is that what _you_ want?"

Castiel’s eyes flicked between Dean’s and the flowers on the other side of the room. Silence stretched out between them and Castiel realized he wasn’t getting out of this without some kind of answer.

"No." He mumbled with his eyes downcast. "I wanna get into DeVry and be with you even more."

Should _not_ have said that. He didn’t really know Dean, what if the man was thoroughly opposed to something like this? What if he had just scared him off? Should have just said no and been content with that.

But Dean surprised him with crowding in on him, pressing their bodies tightly together and kissing him demandingly. Castiel made a probably embarrassing sound at the back of his throat but he was quick to reciprocate.

"Fuck, baby." Dean groaned against his mouth, making Castiel break out in shivers. "I want that too. I fucking meant what I said this morning, Cas." He pulled back to lean their foreheads together and that was quickly becoming Castiel’s favorite thing. "I want you to be mine. Wanna have you as much as possible now and wanna kidnap you over the summer."

Castiel moaned and arched his back to get closer to Dean, reveling in the feeling of the man’s obvious arousal. "What about my family?"

"Fuck, I’ll fucking tell them, okay?" Dean mouthed along Castiel’s neck. "Let me have this weekend with you and then I’ll talk to Gabe when we get back to DeVry, maybe not tell him all of this but at least that I…" he paused to sigh and pulled out, much to Castiel’s dismay. But Dean was looking at him like he was precious and Castiel was melting under the man’s touches. "I’ll tell him I need you."

" _I_ need you." Castiel gasped, more at his own brashness, but was rewarded with Dean’s brilliant grin.

"We’ll make this work." Dean murmured and leaned in to catch Castiel’s lips again. This time it was a much more heated kiss and Castiel’s knees buckled as arousal pumped through his veins. Dean grinded their hips together in slow circles that fueled the burning and God, Castiel was going to need to come before he could walk out of here. "I want you so fucking bad, baby."

Castiel gripped Dean’s hair tightly as he tried bucking harder against Dean. "Want you too, Sir." He whined and he would never know where that had come from in the first place but it seemed to drive Dean insane when he submitted to him and he liked that. Liked the almost dangerous glint in Dean’s eyes. "Want you to fill me, want it now."

" _Fuck._ " Dean all but wheezed out and his grip on Castiel’s hips tightened until it was almost painful. "Can’t fuck you here, baby."

"Because God is watching?"

"Because I don’t have any fucking lube with me." Dean grinned cheekily when Castiel made a little _oh_ sound. Yeah, should probably have thought about lube. Then again, who would have thought Dean would rile them up like this? And during mass no less. Speaking of which, what time was it?

"Doubt we’d have the time anyway." Castiel mumbled but his hips weren’t slowing and his words came out all breathless now.

"You sayin’ you wanna get out of here lookin’ like this?"

Castiel moaned sharply when Dean thrust against him instead of just grinding. Pleasure shot down his spine like a white-hot rod and his vision went a little fuzzy at the edges.

"Please, Sir." He whimpered. "N-need you."

Dean actually growled possessively, Castiel could feel it in his chest like a living thing and yeah, he was leaking in his boxers now. His dick hurt.

"Here how this is gonna go, sugar." Dean murmured against Castiel’s heated ear. "Tonight, after everyone’s gone to bed and after your sister’s fallen asleep, you’re gonna come to me. We won’t be doing anything much, not with your whole family in the house, but I’m gonna hold you all sweetly. And _tomorrow_ you’re gonna make up some bullshit excuse and I’m gonna do the same and we’ll slip away in my car. Gonna show you exactly how much I want you in her backseat. But right now," he pulled away to slide down to his knees, Castiel’s brain short-circuiting completely. "Right now I’m gonna suck you off and you’re gonna be a good boy and come down my throat."

"O-oh God."

Castiel couldn’t think, could barely breathe, when Dean leaned in to nose at his straining dick. His hands were deft and quick as they made short work of Castiel’s slacks and boxers and suddenly he was looking down at Dean with his face full of Castiel’s red dick. It was too much.

His dick jumped and a big blob of precome slipped out. Dean immediately leaned in and licked it away before simply starting to lick the sensitive glands under the head. Castiel’s legs trembled.

"Tastes so good, baby." Dean groaned and promptly swallowed Castiel down.

Castiel had to clamp one hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t out-right scream because holy hell, it felt so _good_. Dean knew just how to slither his tongue and he bobbed his head in an almost punishingly slow pace. Castiel had a hand in Dean’s hair before he knew it and he was pleading Dean to go faster with breathless little whimpers.

Dean grabbed his hips and encouraged him to roll against his bobbing and in no time at all Castiel was practically fucking Dean’s gorgeous face.

"I can’t… Can’t believe, I—ah!" Castiel was babbling incoherently now, his orgasm so close, so right there with Dean’s hands on him and his mouth feeling so velvety hot.

Wait, that was only one hand. At some point Dean had dropped his right hand from Castiel’s hip and when Castiel looked down to see what Dean was doing he could feel his orgasm cresting because holy _shit_ , Dean was jacking himself off.

"You-you like this." Castiel said in a completely stunned and wrecked voice. Because Dean liked Castiel fucking his face enough for him to get off on it and that… that was just…

Dean turned up his eyes and locked them with Castiel’s so that Castiel could see all the unabashed lust on the older man’s face. It poured off of him in heated waves and Castiel felt caught, felt trapped, felt precious, and felt wanted.

Dean popped off with a lewd sound and started pumping Castiel’s dick with his left hand, the rhythm only a little off. "Gonna come so fucking soon, baby." Dean rasped and Castiel could only gape down at him even as his own hips twitched into Dean’s every movement. "Need you to let go for me now, need you to be a good boy and go first."

Castiel’s whole body trembled from the need to obey and when Dean swallowed him down again he thumped his head back against the wall with a groan. Everything was tight to the point of hurting and Dean was making these little gagging sounds that accompanied the sound of his slick dick pumping in and out of his hand to make the most beautiful noise ever.

Castiel snagged his hand tighter in Dean’s hair and pulled him closer when he felt that razor sharp edge giving way for his release.

"Oh, oh Dean." He moaned, much too loudly, and grinded his pelvis against Dean’s face, the feeling of the man’s throat closing around him pushing him over the edge. " _Dean._ "

His whole body jerked and he would probably have fallen over Dean if Dean’s hand hadn’t been on his hip. He curled over the older man as he felt his dick pumping deep down Dean’s throat, probably choking him but he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help the whine he let out when he felt Dean’s whole body tensing the second before he heard Dean’s come splatter on the floor between them. Dean groaned deeply and it made Castiel dick twitch painfully but God, it was so good too.

They pulled apart not much later and Castiel immediately missed Dean’s warmth and not only because the separation exposed his spit-slick dick to the colder air.

"So fucking perfect for me." Dean mumbled, his voice hoarse and a blissed out expression on his handsome face.

"I didn’t hurt you?" Castiel asked timidly as Dean pushed to his feet with a groan.

"Maybe sitting on my knees on this floor was a bad idea but other than that, no." He closed the distance between them and immediately licked open Castiel’s mouth. He could taste himself on Dean’s tongue and maybe it should be gross but it really wasn’t. "I wanted you to take what you needed, baby." Dean mumbled against his mouth and Castiel couldn’t help but shudder against him.

"Did you mean what you said about tomorrow?"

"I did." Dean kissed his once more before he stepped back to rip off some toilet paper to clean the floor with. "Tomorrow I’m gonna fuck you in my car, Cas." He looked up where he was bent before Castiel, Castiel’s dick still out and right in Dean’s face once again. "Gonna give you everything you need so you won’t be thinking like that again. And I," he sighed and stood to grab more paper before stepping up to Castiel and gently cleaning his dick too. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat and he had to make a physical effort to calm his beating heart. "I would love for nothing else than you going to DeVry but I want you to choose whatever school you want. I don’t want you to ruin your future because of this, we can make this work whatever the circumstances."

Yeah, there was no calming his heart now. "DeVry was my first choice even before I met you. It just got even more attractive." Castiel admitted in a low voice and felt himself swooning at Dean’s brilliant smile.

"Dinner tonight is gonna be a pain." Dean mumbled and kissed Castiel again, almost as if he couldn’t keep away. "You have to promise me you’ll come to bed with me later."

"I will." Castiel smiled and let Dean kiss down his neck, obviously sniffing him as he went up and down.

"Wanna mark you." Dean suddenly growled and Castiel couldn’t help keening at the thought. "Not gonna, though, not now."

"We should hurry up with cluing in my family." Castiel said breathlessly when Dean pulled back.

Dean grinned lecherously. "If we don’t get out of here soon we might end up inadvertently cluing your whole congregation in on this."

Castiel groaned but he couldn’t help smiling at the notion. "We could go outside and wait there, tell everyone that we wanted a breather before we fell asleep."

"Accounting for the fact that half of your family fell sleep." Dean winked and Castiel’s heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest.

"Or we could stay in here and pretend we both had diarrhea?"

Dean’s laugh was as beautiful as the rest of him.

  
  



	4. Easter Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for tagging along for the ride! <3

  
  


"I can’t believe what I’m hearing."

"Would you keep it down?"

Castiel and Balthazar were standing out by Balthazar’s car that was parked by the curb in front of Castiel’s house. Dean had told Castiel to find a good excuse for him to be out of the house but maybe calling his friend, the very same friend that Dean apparently was jealous of, hadn’t been such a great idea.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me you only called me over to ask me to be your scapegoat?"

Castiel pressed his lips together momentarily. "Please, Balth, I need this."

And oh boy, wasn’t that the truth of the year. True to his words, Dean had been acting as if nothing was going on all evening yesterday, being jovial and his normal self all through Easter dinner that Castiel honestly had thought would never end. And then, when he _finally_ had been able to sneak into his own room to slink into Dean’s arms they hadn’t actually done anything besides cuddling.

And, okay, Dean had said as much in the church’s bathroom but Castiel hadn’t actually thought he would go through with it. They were both adults and they had both agreed to talk to the family after Easter break _and_ the rest of the household had been asleep. But of course the potential of being caught posed a big threat anyway and Dean wanted to do this the right way. Castiel understood and he supposed that being caught cuddling rather than outright fucking would be the better alternative but still.

He had been so riled up by the time he eventually snuck back into Anna’s room that he barely had slept anything. And God, the looks Dean had given him over breakfast when no one was looking had been _smoldering_. Castiel had practically vibrated when he texted Balthazar as Dean made up an excuse of needing to drive his car to a gas station to get an oil check-up.

He had invited Gabe for appearance’s sake and for a heart stopping moment Castiel had thought his older brother would accept. But thank God, Gabe had just laughed at Dean and given him directions. Dean was still inside the house, making himself ready and Castiel felt like he had no time to waste.

Balthazar’s stare made him snap out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You know," his friend started slowly. "I wasn’t at church yesterday." Because Balthazar never went to church and probably had been too hungover anyway, Castiel suspected. "But Rachel was and she told me you left in the middle of mass."

Castiel fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. "Did she?"

"Seemed extremely interested in gossiping about it, in fact. Said there was an absolutely _gorgeous_ man pulling on your arm."

"Balthazar." Castiel felt like his whole body was thrumming.

"Just tell me truthfully." Balthazar demanded in an uncharacteristic outburst and he moved closed to Castiel, lightly grabbing his arm. "You need me to fake that we’re gonna hang out today. You need me to drive you to the Shell station and drop you off. Why?"

Everything sounded so seedy when Balthazar hashed it out like that.

"Dean and I are trying something out." He whispered and Balthazar moved even closer, probably to hear properly but he was all up in Castiel’s personal space now and normally that wouldn’t be weird, not for Castiel at least, but now it was, somehow.

"Is he using you?"

Castiel pressed his lips together again. "I want him so fucking bad, Balth."

Balthazar jerked almost as if slapped. "Well I’ll be damned." He mumbled and stepped back a step. Still very close, though. "Never thought I’d see the day _you_ started swearing."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Please, Balthazar, I don’t know what you want me to say."

"Want you to be honest, Cassie. It’s shitty of you to use me as an excuse without giving me any details. Also, you just met this meathead and now you’re in love?"

"I’m not in love." Castiel mumbled but could feel in the pit of his stomach that that was a lie. Probably shouldn’t think along those lines, though, Balthazar was after all a little right. "I just wanna go away with him without my family knowing and I wanna use that time to see if this is something."

"You wanna go away and have sex." Balthazar stated dryly. "And he’s a poor student and you certainly don’t have any money so you’re not going to a motel, where are you even going to…" he trailed off and turned his head to Dean’s car. Its sleek blackness shone innocently in the spring sun. "No. I cannot believe Castiel Shurley is gonna have sex in a _car_."

"Balthazar." Castiel hissed and looked around them but they were thankfully alone. There had been the shadow of someone in the living room window but it disappeared when he turned around. Besides, no one in the house could have heard them at this distance anyway.

"I’m just…" Balthazar shook his head in disbelief, a worryingly pleased smirk grazing his lips. "I’m not even mad anymore. I’ll be your scapegoat, I’ll even pick you up after so I can drop you off for appearances _but_ ," Castiel sighed, of course there was a but. "I want details."

Okay, what? No. Just, just… No. Castiel’s eyes rounded out in pure shock.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You’re gonna get rammed in that made-for-sex car by that Adonis and I’m getting squat? I want pictures."

"You get nothing. You’re a horrible friend." Castiel bit out and Balthazar tutted at him.

"That’s not true, you know I’m awesome. But okay, no pics." He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. Castiel deflated. "But you _are_ going to tell me about it."

Castiel thought this over. What was the harm, really? Chances were he would want to talk to Balthazar about it anyway. Perhaps not all of the juicy details his friend wanted but at least some of it. Besides, it was already noon and Gabe and Dean were heading back this evening so time was in short supply. And Castiel was horny, much more so than he had ever been.

"Fine." He sighed when Balthazar’s eyes lit up. "You’ll get _some_ details but please, if this goes how I want it to and me and Dean become an item I don’t want you to tease him about this. He’s already uneasy about you."

"First of all, who the hell says ‘become an item’? Are you fifty?" Balthazar grinned at Castiel’s no doubt sour face. "And second, what do you mean uneasy?"

"You kissed me goodbye Friday."

"Yeah?"

"Dean saw."

"Yeah?" Balthazar arched an eyebrow when Castiel only fidgeted. When realization dawned on his friend’s face Castiel wished he hadn’t brought it up in the first place. "Oh my God, he’s jealous?"

"Not… I mean, he’s not weird about it or, I dunno, he just…" Castiel trailed off when he realized there was really no good way to go about this. Balthazar was anyhow looking triumphant enough for him to ignore any and all of Castiel’s arguments.

"That’s awesome, Cassie."

"It is?"

"God you’re such a virgin, angry sex is the best."

Somehow Castiel wasn’t comforted by Balthazar’s maniac grin and he was sorely tempted to comment on the virgin thing when his friend very clearly knew he wasn’t one but what would be the point?

"Look, can we just get past this?"

"Eager to get into your future boyfriend’s pants?"

"Yes, actually." Castiel muttered and Balthazar just grinned wider. "Can we do this? Can you drive me and act as my alibi if I give you details later?"

Balthazar responded by stepping to the side and opening the door. "Your carriage awaits, milady."

"Asshole." He muttered but got in the car anyway, quickly tapping out two texts. One to Dean, telling him he’d be waiting for him at the Shell station and a second one to Gabe, begging him to tell Mom he was going out for a bit with Balthazar but that he’d be back for dinner.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean drove north on I-55 for a while before backtracking down on the 23 towards Pontiac until he found a gravel road that took off the main road into the greenery around the lakes north of Pontiac. The sun was beating down on them and the calm waters glittered serenely. He parked them not far from one of the lakes on a dirt road that was obviously not used very often.

Steven Tyler was cut off in the middle of _Walk this way_ when Dean killed the ignition and the silence that fell was almost deafening. This was Dean’s fault and he knew it but he just hadn’t been able to control his jealous streak when he saw Cas getting in a car with that friend of his. Even with Cas’ explanation that Balthazar was just his alibi Dean still couldn’t shake the feeling and it was dangerous, he knew that. But Balthazar had touched Cas and it didn’t sit right with Dean, not at all.

Cas had barely tried to engage Dean in conversation during the whole drive and now that they were finally here Dean felt very bad about that, about how he had brushed off Cas’ happy smile because of his own insecurities. Because that was what this was about, wasn’t it?

And now they were here, probably on private property or some shit, about to have sex in a car in the middle of the day and fuck, Dean just wanted so much better for Cas. Wanted him to have everything.

"Dean." Cas said suddenly and it was only then that Dean realized they had been sitting there in silence for several minutes. "If you’ve…" he trailed off and when Dean turned to the boy he was struck with two things. One, Cas was nervous and possibly saddened. And two, he was so beautiful Dean could barely breathe. "If you’ve changed your mind we can just go back. I won’t… I mean we didn’t set anything in stone, I get it if you don’t want to. I just—"

Dean cut him off by lounging himself at the teen, smashing their mouths together in an almost painful kiss, teeth clacking and lips crushing together. Cas made an adorably little startled sound at the back of his throat and when Dean grabbed his hair to turn him he went willingly, already moaning so sweetly.

"I want you so fucking much, baby." Dean groaned and manhandled Cas until he was lying on his back on the front bench, one of his legs on the back of the seat and the other around Dean’s waist. "I need you, I can’t fucking handle it, okay?"

"Dean." Cas gasped, sounding almost surprised.

Dean just bent down to kiss him again, thoroughly licking his way into the boy’s mouth. Cas keened and kissed back as good as he got, making Dean’s whole body feel like jelly. Heated, trembling jelly.

"I’m sorry, Cas." He mumbled as he started trailing kisses down Cas’ wildly pumping pulse. The skin around his neck was soft and tasted as sweet as he smelled. "I was just jealous of Balthazar again, I shouldn’t take it out on you. Let’s make the most of this time, huh?"

"I don’t care about Balth." Cas gritted out between breaths and sounded anything but submissive for the first time. Dean’s cock suddenly felt a hundred times harder. Cas grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled his head up so they could lock eyes. And shit, Cas’ stare was so intense Dean was actually uncertain if he was going to make it inside the teen before he blew his load. "I want _you_ , now would you kindly fuck me already?"

"The mouth on you, baby." Dean murmured with a smirk and went in for another kiss.

Cas’ body melted beneath him and when Dean pressed down harder in his quest to reach the glove compartment and the lube in there, Cas started bucking up against him.

"Dean." He gasped, sounding deliciously innocent once again. "I don’t think I… Can I come once first, please?" his eyelids fluttered when Dean looked at him. Fuck. Dean licked his lips and took a better grip on the boy’s hips to thrust down against him.

"Is my baby pent up?" he ground out in that tone he knew usually drove his lovers insane. It worked equally well on Cas, it seemed.

Cas arched his back with a whine. "All night, Sir. I-I couldn’t sleep."

Dean fucking loved when Cas called him that and he didn’t even know why. Sure, he’d playfully done some domming and even subbing before but they had never really used nicknames so he hadn’t thought about it especially much. This, however, hearing Cas call out to him so sweetly… It made Dean’s blood boil.

"Did you take care of yourself?" he whispered sweetly and couldn’t help how his hips stuttered down when Cas shook his head forcefully.

"W-want you to, Sir."

"Yeah you fucking do."

Dean felt astonished at the notion and probably sounded it too but he didn’t care. He just couldn’t believe someone like Cas would like someone like Dean. Fuck, Cas was so smart and so fucking hot, didn’t he even know?

Cas was pawing at Dean’s clothes now and his slimmer hips rose to meet Dean’s every thrust but Dean could feel that tell-tale shake in the teen’s body.

"Sir, D-Dean, I can’t, can’t, I _need_ …"

Dean shushed him gently and relented by way of climbing off the boy and snapping open his jeans in one go. Cas’ dick perked right up in the opening, tenting the teen’s boxer briefs and shit, there was already a big smear of precome sticking the cloth to Cas’ dick.

"So eager for me, aren’t you?" Dean asked, more to himself and he wasted no time pulling Cas’ weeping dick out of his underwear. "Gonna suck you off, take the edge off, but then you better be fucking ready for me, baby. Gonna need to fuck you as soon as I’m done."

Cas arched his back with a high-pitched whine and he seemed incapable of answering in any other way but nodding his head furiously but Dean accepted that. He held Cas’ dick steady with one hand while he reached down with the other and gripped his own cock hard to keep from coming from this. Judging by how fucking awesome it had felt sucking Cas yesterday he didn’t think it would be especially easy to hold back but God how he wanted to. Wanted to blow his load in that perfect little ass and watch the rapture on Cas’ face when he came on Dean’s cock.

Fuck, such thoughts were dangerous, he realized when his own dick jumped painfully in his hand. He focused on Cas instead and had to take a harder grip on himself when Cas made the lewdest, prettiest sound as Dean wrapped his lips around the teen’s dick.

Fucking hell, Cas tasted just as good as Dean remembered and he wondered how he ever could have lived without this wonderful boy in his life. Cas was utterly perfect to the point of it being ridiculous. The noises he made as he all but fucked Dean’s face and the way his dick felt on Dean’s tongue, it was almost enough to drive him insane.

He licked his way off of Cas’ dick, much to the teen’s despair, if his garbled moan was anything to go by.

"You’re so fucking hot, baby." He rumbled and Cas gasped in choked off breaths. "Next time, when we have more time and I have more fucking stamina, then I’m gonna take my time licking you open. Would you like that, sugar? Would you like my tongue in your ass, making you sloppy wet for me?"

Cas’ eyes were scrunched up and his neck was arched to press his head harshly against the seat. His breathing was erratic and shallow and his hands twitched against the leather beneath him.

"D-Dean." He gasped out with a pained whine at the end and Dean could feel his dick expanding in his hand.

"Shit." Dean muttered and ducked down to swallow at least the head just as Cas shot and shot hard. The angle was off and it splashed harshly against Dean’s palate but he just compensated by letting Cas’ dick slide deeper even as the boy was coming.

"Oh God, _Dean_." Cas chanted and his hips twitched when he hit the back of Dean’s throat.

Dean took his time sucking Cas clean and when he finally pulled off it was with a satisfied smirk. His own cock was hard enough to hammer nails and he was pretty sure he had ruined his underwear with all the precome he was leaking at this point but it was so worth it for the lazy grin Cas gave him. He almost looked drugged where he was on his back, smashed up against the door, all splayed out for Dean and his still half-hard dick in Dean’s loose grip.

"Hey there." Dean mumbled in a tone he had never used with a lover before. Lovingly, tenderly.

"You’re so _good_ at that." Cas mumbled, his words slurred and his grin apparently permanent.

"It’s only because I love doing it to you." Dean admitted and immediately felt embarrassed about it. Why had he said that out loud? How lame.

But Cas was looking mightily pleased with his words so Dean supposed it wasn’t that bad to have admitted to his feelings for once. If it made Cas look like that then maybe it was worth it to be sappy once in a while.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Cas reached down and squeezed his smaller hand over Dean’s where Dean still had it clamped over his hard dick.

"Your turn, Sir?" Cas asked innocently and Dean would be dead if it was possibly to die from too much arousal.

"Gonna do this right, baby." Dean almost growled, unable to control his voice-level anymore. "Get in the back."

Cas crawled gracefully over the back of the seat and Dean considered following but immediately decided against it. What a turn-off it would be if he tried and failed, would look like a clubbed seal and Cas would laugh and fuck, Dean needed to get his shit together. Since when did he worry about stuff like that?

After getting a condom and lube out of the glove compartment he quickly slid out of the car and in again, Cas immediately plastering himself against Dean’s side and Dean couldn’t help but grinning when he noticed how Cas already had managed to untangle himself from almost all of his clothes.

He shifted to sit in the middle of the seat, pulling Cas onto his lap and kneaded the teen’s hips as Cas grinded his semi against Dean’s hardness.

"Looking good, babe." He mumbled and watched in aroused fascination how Cas blushed.

He still had his t-shirt and socks on and Dean was still fully clad, which was starting to get too hot but there was something sensual about it. About Cas being naked for Dean.

"Want to ride you, Sir." Cas mumbled shyly and Dean grinned wider.

"Yeah? That sounds fucking awesome, sugar. Gonna fuck you so good, just like this."

Cas mewled and arched his back as he all but ripped his t-shirt over his head. Now, Dean had been with quite a few partners and he was kind of proud of his sexual prowess but _never_ had he been rendered speechless at the sight of someone’s naked chest. Especially considering this wasn’t the first time he saw the boy naked. It was fucking ridiculous how his brain suddenly stopped working the moment his eyes once again landed on the smooth planes of Cas’ lean chest.

He wasn’t cut but boy was he firm. Jogging obviously paid off in more places than just the legs and fuck, the boy had the cutest nipples Dean had ever seen. He wanted to ruin them for anyone else.

As he fumbled for the tube of lube he bent in and captured Cas’ right nipple between his lips. Cas gasped and gripped Dean’s hair hard, all but riding him already. His plump little ass felt fucking divine in Dean’s hands and when Dean pressed a lube-slick finger against Cas’ pucker the teen grinded down so hard on Dean’s dick he was surprised he didn’t ruin this for himself. Was in fact impressed with his own stamina.

Cas was making all the right fucking noises as Dean sucked and nipped at his nipples and he took Dean’s fingers so goddamn good. Dean went slowly so as not to hurt him but Cas was clenching and fucking himself on three of Dean’s fingers in no time at fucking all.

"Need to be inside you." Dean gritted out. He was sweating bullets by now and his cock _hurt_.

"Yes, yes." Cas chanted, his hands fisted against Dean’s shoulders as he all but bounced on Dean’s lap. "Do it, wanna feel you, can’t take it Dean. Sir, please, please."

And how the fuck could Dean resist that? With a grunt he pulled his fingers free from Cas’ greedy hole and coaxed the boy to stand up on his knees. Cas was shorter than Dean but even so he had to bend over Dean now so he wouldn’t hit his head on the ceiling. It allowed for Dean to suck on the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder and he entertained himself with making Cas gasp in pleasure as he fished out his aching cock. And it was a good thing too because if he hadn’t been at least a little distracted he was sure he would have started stroking as soon as he had the room for it.

As it was now he only allowed himself a cursory stroke and then he was rolling on the condom.

"Gonna need you to sit down now, baby."

Cas nodded jerkily and aligned himself best he could with the guidance of Dean’s hand on his hip. Dean held his cock steady for Cas and they both gasped sharply as the head breached Cas’ rim only seconds later.

Cas slid down slowly, his whole body trembling and Dean was at first afraid that it was too much for the teen. Cas had said he wasn’t a virgin and Dean believed him but at the same time Cas was rather slim and Dean wasn’t especially small.

But once glance at Cas’ blissed out face erased any such fears in Dean’s mind.

"Big." Cas sighed out, a happy little sigh from deep down his chest and Dean felt his whole body flush at the contentment in Cas’ voice.

"G-gonna move, Cas." Dean groaned after almost no time at all. He didn’t want to hurt the boy but _fuck_.

And Cas only nodded, his hands braced on Dean’s shoulders again and when Dean pulled out only to slam right back in Cas moaned deeply and clenched wonderfully around him.

The pace Dean set after that was surely too fast, too brutal, but he couldn’t stop and if Cas’ gasped words were to be believed he fucking loved it. Dean had grabbed Cas’ perfect butt cheeks and used a punishing grip on them to roll the boy down against him even as he fucked up. Cas had his head flung back, his mouth open in a gasp, and his dick was hard again and rubbing trails of precome against Dean’s t-shirt. It was perfectly imperfect in every fucking way.

The sun was still beating down on the car outside and inside was like an oven by now, their combined breaths and heat making the air heady with their sex and they were both panting after barely no time at all.

His orgasm didn’t sneak up on him, didn’t coil tighter and tighter in a fiery hot warning. It fucking smacked up on him like a semi against a little Volkswagen and _God_ the need had never been so strong.

"You better be fucking close, baby." He growled and Cas clamped down hard around him. "You better fucking blow your load all over me in the next couple of seconds. _Fuck_ , Cas."

"T-touch me." Cas managed in a strangled voice and Dean’s right hand flew over to Cas’ dick, stroking him furiously but shit, it was already too late.

Cas was too gorgeous, smelled too good, sounded too good, and Dean was coming right now.

He slammed up one more time and grinded his hips in small circles as his cock erupted in thick spurts inside the condom. With a deep groan he pressed his head back against the seat, all air leaving him in one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his fucking life.

Cas leaned over him and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss before Dean had even had time to catch his breath but he wasn’t complaining. He just did his best to regain his thoughts and kept on stroking Cas’ dick as Cas grinded down against his softening and, to be honest, rather sensitive cock. Cas was making these little desperate noises, though, and Dean realized in that moment that he would never be able to say no to Cas. Would never want to.

Cas fucked up into Dean’s hand as he leaned his forehead against Dean’s, their breaths mingling and Dean’s dick somehow still lodged inside Cas’ heated hole.

"So beautiful." Dean murmured soothingly and Cas popped open his wondrous eyes to look at him with a glossy gaze. "Wanna do good by you. Wish our first time could have been somewhere nicer, something special, but I’m gonna make it up to you, don’t you worry."

"This _is_ special." Cas whispered breathily. "This is perfect."

Dean’s heart felt too big for his chest and he tilted his head so he could kiss Cas tenderly and that was apparently all Cas needed. He sighed contently against Dean’s mouth and his body shook when he emptied himself for the second time, spilling all over Dean’s stomach and hand. Perfect.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean had laughed when Castiel had blushed at the mess he had made of Dean’s t-shirt and he had only whipped it over his head and allowed it to cool for a moment before turning it inside out. It was kind of gross but Dean had said that if someone at the house noticed they were only going to assume he either rubbed one out or he hooked up with someone when he was at the gas station, which _would_ explain why it had taken him so long for only an oil check.

Dean’s cheekiness made Castiel grin bashfully.

They had driven back in silence but unlike the drive out to the lakes this wasn’t uncomfortable. Castiel had taken the liberty of snuggling in against Dean’s side and Dean had grinned down at him like he had won the lottery and had driven with only one hand, the other arm tightly wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean dropped him off at the Shell station and Castiel promised to be home soon but he also told Dean about his deal with Balthazar, just in case his friend decided to have a brain fart the next time he and Dean met. Dean didn’t seem mad, maybe not pleased, but seemed more okay with Balthazar now that Castiel had assured him once again about how Balthazar was just a friend.

Dinner that evening had felt bittersweet because every time spent with Dean was sweet but Castiel couldn’t help feeling bitter about the fact that Dean was leaving after dinner was over.

Then again, Dean was only little over an hour away and Castiel was sure he would be allowed to borrow his parent’s car to go visit him and Gabe if he asked. Also, they were telling the family now, weren’t they? And Castiel only had a few short months left before he would be out of high school and hopefully be on his way to DeVry. It was high time he started getting answers to his applications and suddenly he was anxious but good anxious.

Dean had promised him that they would make this work. They both had high hopes for the family taking this right but even if they hit a bump in the road Dean promised they would make it through.

He had also promised that no matter what school Castiel was going to in the fall, they would take the summer to just drive across the country. Would just drive out in Dean’s sleek car, listen to classic rock, and eat at greasy diners. And take the time to pick each other apart in dingy motel rooms. Castiel couldn’t wait, had in fact never longed for anything more than he longed for summer.

One thing was for sure, Easter had definitely become Castiel’s new favorite holiday.

  
  



End file.
